


Б.С. Кайссис. «Тайная страсть мятежницы»

by Elafira



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Writers, penpals, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 27,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22867660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elafira/pseuds/Elafira
Summary: Меланхоличный верховный лидер Кайло Рен всё свободное время посвящает анонимному написанию горячих любовных романов, где прототипами главных героев выступают он сам и одна вполне конкретная мусорщица. Ему и неведомо, что где-то на краю галактики у него появилась преданная фанатка, пока та не решается на отчаянный шаг в надежде заполучить новую книгу пораньше…
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 92





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of ["The Rebel’s Secret Passion" by B.S. Kysses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19181209) by [andabatae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andabatae/pseuds/andabatae). 



_«Кира выбежала за угол и резко остановилась. Проклятье. Стальной чёрный коридор на самом смертоносном корабле Первого Ордена – «Наказании» – привёл её к тупику. Точнее, к непробиваемой двери, которую можно открыть только соответствующим пропуском._

_– Нет! – она ударила кулаком об дверь, едва не рыдая от ужаса и – если предательский зуд между ног считается убедительным показателем – возбуждения»._

Рей подогнула под себя ноги, не отрывая взгляда от книги. Крифф! Кем бы не была Б.С. Кайссис, она писала лучшие любовные романы. Рей _до сих пор_ не могла поверить, что генерал Органа дала ей почитать эту книгу.

_«За её спиной послышались тяжёлые шаги. Кира обернулась, прижавшись спиной к двери, и с ужасом наблюдала, как к ней приближается до боли знакомая фигура в чёрном одеянии. Генерал Дирк Роквелл был высоким, широкоплечим и сексуальным. Кира жадно смотрела, как выпирают его бицепсы, мощные бёдра и внушительная выпуклость в штанах. А под чёрным пластоидным доспехом, несомненно, скрывались все восемь кубиков пресса. Не раз сразившись с Дирком Роквеллом, она уже знала, что он сложен как бог._

_Он ухмыльнулся, и Кира не могла не восхититься точёной линией его челюсти и шикарными волосами._

_– Вот мы и встретились снова, жалкая мятежница, – сказал он, его голос был настоящим воплощением секса»._

Рей ещё даже не добралась до интимной сцены, а уже тяжело дышала. Её киска настойчиво пульсировала, требуя дополнительной стимуляции. _«Спокойно_ , – говорила Рей. – _Давай подождём, пока хотя бы кто-то из них разденется»_. Многие начинают читать непристойные книги, и обычно приходится самому начинать заниматься непристойностями, чтобы дочитать до конца. Но Рей эта книга… давала отвлечься, если не сказать больше.

По правде говоря, грязная история о шпионке из Сопротивления и генерале Первого Ордена, объединённых пламенной страстью… нашла отклик в самом сердце Рей. Она отождествляла себя с отважной, смелой Кирой и её неконтролируемым желанием переспать со злейшим врагом. Плюс ко всему, детали в произведениях Б.С. Кайссис были невероятно точными, словно она сама бывала на звёздном разрушителе, даже иерархия в Первом Ордене была описана верно. Ей, должно быть, пришлось перерыть тонну информации. Всё это было интересно, но причина, по которой Рей трепетала, заключалась в другом.

Дирк Роквелл заставлял её трепетать.

Высокий, мускулистый и властный – герой эротических фантазий любой женщины. Но глубоко преданный Первому Ордену, а посему – недостижимый. По крайней мере, для Рей, которая никогда не сможет перейти эту черту с Кай… с гипотетическим Дирком Роквеллом. Но Кира… Кира могла бы.

_«Кира направила бластер на генерала Роквелла._

_– Тебе не взять меня живой, – выплюнула она._

_– Ты ещё никогда так не ошибалась, – промурчал он, и один только его голос заставил её ужасно намокнуть. Что бы с ней могли сотворить его пальцы? – Потому что я определённо собираюсь тебя взять… и ты будешь умолять не отпускать тебя как можно дольше»._

Рей всхлипнула и запустила руку в леггинсы, поддавшись неконтролируемому желанию мастурбировать. Крифф, она сейчас почти слышала шёпот Дирка Роквелла. _«Я собираюсь взять тебя… Не бойся, я тоже это чувствую… Дай прошлому умереть…»_

Рей знала, что отвлекается от книги слишком уж сильно, и это должно бы вообще-то её побеспокоить, но она не могла перестать теребить свой клитор. Она закрыла глаза, представляя, как Кай… Дирк Роквелл загоняет её в тупик коридора, откуда нет выхода. Его тёмное одеяние и эти чёрные как смоль волосы… – стоп, Дирк ведь блондин – его томные губы и глаза цвета виски…

 _«Пожалуйста»_ , – шептал Дирк ей на ухо, мягко, словно дым.

Рей кончила, приглушённо застонав, а её киска пульсировала от оргазма. Лучшего, что у неё был в последние месяцы.

***

Она постучала в дверь кабинета генерала Органа, нервно покусывая губу.

– Заходите, – позвала генерал.

Рей переступила порог и вытянулась по струнке, как полагается.

– Генерал.

– Рей, – взгляд Леи пробежался по ней, и женщина улыбнулась. – Чем могу тебе помочь?

Девушка резко достала книгу, которую прятала за спиной – _«Тайная страсть мятежницы»._

– Я дочитала.

– Но я дала тебе книгу только вчера вечером, – генерал Органа удивлённо подняла брови.

– Да, – Рей смущённо кашлянула. – Мне не спалось, поэтому я… ну, знаете… Кончила. Читать книгу.

Ох Рий-йя, это было унизительно. На самом же деле Рей вообще не спала, лаская себя часами и зачитываясь отвратительно грязной историей о запретной любви Киры и Дирка Роквелла. Она кончила не только читать, но и просто кончила, испытывая бурю эмоций.

Генерал Органа забрала книгу и поставила её на полку около стола.

– Бумажные книги – такая редкость, – размышляла вслух генерал. – Удивлена, что хоть кто-то из авторов до сих пор выпускает такие. Выгоды меньше, но её издательство, похоже, не возражает.

– Есть ли у Б.С. Кайссис… и другие книги? – Рей старалась скрыть, насколько ей любопытно.

– Много. Она невероятная трудяга. Её первая книга вышла год назад – примерно когда ты к нам присоединилась, и с тех пор появилось уже очень много новых, – генерал покачала головой. – Без понятия, что может _настолько_ вдохновлять автора, но я рада.

Рей облизнула губы.

– И все они о Кире? – потому что Рей ещё никогда не чувствовала такой сильной связи с книжным персонажем, как это было с Кирой – одиночка с непростым прошлым, никогда не идущая на компромисс, когда дело касалось высших идеалов. Ну разве что за исключением случаев, когда она позволяла Дирку Роквеллу жёстко себя оттрахать.

Конечно, в жизни Рей бы так не поступила, но будучи сексуально-либеральной феминисткой, она не могла не восхищаться героиней, которая не борется с собственным влечением.

– Нет, в каждой книге разные герои и героини. Но, кажется, у Кайссис есть свои шаблоны – отношения по принципу «от ненависти до любви», главный мужской персонаж – злодей, главная героиня всегда сильная и отважная и так далее. В этом смысле истории схожи, – генерал приклонилась к столу, заговорщически улыбаясь. – Я так рада, что наконец-то нашла кого-то, кому нравятся любовные романы! Ты не поверишь, насколько C-3PO на самом деле моралист. Вечно нудит на заседаниях нашего обязательного книжного клуба.

Рей моргнула.

– У вас с C-3PO есть свой обязательный книжный клуб?

– R2-D2 там тоже состоит, – уточнила генерал, – но он относится к книгам Кайссис не с таким большим предубеждением.

Рей только кивнула. Она не была уверена, насколько открытыми могут быть взгляды дроидов в вопросах секса. Это вообще закладывали в их программу?

– В общем, – сказала Лея, выложив на стол стопку книг, – начни с этих. Кайссис выпускает по книге в месяц, значит, тебя ждёт ещё немало.

Рей покраснела и прижала к себе книги, уже предвкушая, как принесёт их в свою комнату на кровать и как следует… насладится чтивом.

– Спасибо, генерал Органа.

– Нет проблем. Война – куда более утомительное мероприятие, чем принято говорить, поэтому важно радовать себя хотя бы по мелочи, – она подмигнула. – И можешь звать меня Лея.

– Лея, – Рей наклонила голову в знак признательности, крепко прижимая книги к груди. – Вы не представляете, как много это для меня значит.

Лея улыбнулась и покачала головой.

– Ох, Рей. Любовные романы обязательны к прочтению молодым девушкам. Как иначе ты поймёшь, чего ты хочешь и чего требовать от партнёра в постели?

Учитывая, что последней эротической фантазией Рей был некий конкретный член Первого Ордена, самозабвенно её трахающий, Рей не осмелилась ответить прямо.

– Точно, – её щёки запылали. – Тогда я пойду и займусь этим прямо сейчас. Буду выяснять, чего я хочу, – ох, крифф, слишком много лишней информации для ушей её командира. – Гипотетически, – поспешила пояснить Рей. – Абсолютно гипотетически. Потому что литература даёт нам возможность… да-ааа… – она замолчала, проваливаясь сквозь землю от унижения.

Лея, к её чести, казалось, не заметила в поведении Рей ничего странного.

– Так вперёд! – сказала она, подгоняя Рей к порогу. – Иди и читай эту восхитительную книгу, и если тебе понравится, вступай в мой книжный клуб.

Идея вступить в обязательный книжный клуб Леи заставила Рей почувствовать себя неловко, точнее, крайне некомфортно, поэтому она просто кивнула.

– Спасибо, генерал. Лея. Эм-м… Я, пожалуй, пойду.

И она пулей вылетела из кабинета, думая о том, насколько быстро она кончит _с этой_ книгой.


	2. Chapter 2

_«Дейрдрей беспомощно трепыхалась в кресле для допросов, но все усилия были тщетны. Кайбен Лоре поймал её и теперь собирался взять то, что хотел…»_

Кайло нахмурился, глядя на только что написанную строчку, и тут же зачеркнул. Перьевая ручка грубо вонзилась в белоснежную страницу, словно оставила на бумаге чернильную рану. Издатель не уставал просить его присылать работы в другом формате, но Кайло отказывался. Рукопись была единственным приемлемым для него методом излияния поэзии его души.

Он неотрывно глядел на листок на столе. Простой набросок, который Кайло нарисовал в бешенстве после возвращения с Крейта. Художник из него был так себе, но ему удалось запечатлеть в рисунке часть сущности Рей – в основном её презрение к нему. Яркие чёрные линии размылись в местах, куда падали его слёзы, но это делало рисунок ещё ценнее.

В свободное от управления галактикой и написания эротических романов время Кайло много дрочил на это изображение и свои горько-сладкие воспоминания о Рей. То, как она оскалилась в заснеженном лесу, глядя на него. То, с какой надеждой в глазах она смотрела на него, прилетев на «Превосходство», прежде чем он сковал её запястья наручниками.

Когда он был близок к разрядке и нуждался в идеальном воспоминании, чтобы кончить, он вспоминал о том, как они коснулись друг друга кончиками пальцев. Иногда он думал о том, как она схватилась за его бедро во время драки в тронном зале Сноука, но это только в те разы, когда ему не хотелось плакать, кончая.

Кайло обычно нравилось плакать. Это походило на истинное свидетельство глубины его чувств, когда слёзы падали на колени и смешивались с брызгами его семени. Два подношения на алтарь его богини.

_«Кайбен Лоре приблизился, и Дейрдрей застонала. Он был таким большим и пугающим, но она не могла совладать со своим желанием и жаждала, чтобы он прикоснулся к ней…»_

Кайло выругался и бросил ручку, разбрызгав повсюду чернила. Он написал уже очень много книг, каждая из которых была его тонко завуалированной фантазией о Рей, но, приближаясь к реальным воспоминаниям, Кайло впадал в ступор. Переписать прошлое он не мог.

К сожалению, из их реальных встреч хорошего сюжета не вышло бы. _«Кайбен Лоре допрашивал её, насильно вторгнувшись в разум, после чего она возненавидела его»?_ Да кто такое будет читать? Как и _«Она закричала через всю вселенную, назвав его монстром»_. Откровенно говоря, ни из одной из их встреч не получилось бы достойного для прочтения материала.

Это заставило его почувствовать себя плохо. Не просто плохо, потому что Кайло и так всегда было плохо, а потому что дело касалось Рей – тогда он чувствовал себя ещё хуже. Он любил её, но итог их общения – за исключением касания пальцев и её руки на его бедре – весьма удручал, и Кайло впадал в отчаяние из-за того, что ему никогда не обрести.

_«Дейрдрей не знала, почему её не привязали к креслу для допросов. Она была заключённой: разве не этого следовало ожидать? Но вместо этого её усадили на удобный диван в помещении, похожем на комнату в апартаментах очень важного человека._

_Дверь распахнулась, и глубокий соблазнительный голос заставил её вздрогнуть._

_– Здравствуй, воровка, – сказал невероятно привлекательный Кайбен Лоре. – Ты готова сознаться?»_

Кайло закрыл глаза, тяжело дыша, представляя эту картину. Рей сидит на чёрном диване в его кабинете и смотрит на него через плечо с любопытством и голодом…

_«– Нет, лорд Лоре. Я никогда не сознаюсь. Вам придётся вытянуть из меня ответы силой»._

Кайло испустил искажённый стон, бросил ручку на стол и побежал в ванную. Он не любил беспорядок. Оказавшись в душевой кабинке, он расстегнул ширинку, вытащил до боли набухший член и обернул вокруг него ладонь. Первое касание ощущалось как нечто невероятное. Кайло откинул голову, застонав в потолок, и начал быстро и сильно надрачивать. _«Рей_ , – выдохнул он, не останавливаясь. – _Крифф, Рей, коснись меня снова…»_

В его воображении Рей сражалась рядом с ним. Она прижималась к нему спиной, используя его как опору, чтобы отбивать атаки врагов. Её рука обхватила его бедро. Крепкое и тёплое, самое человеческое прикосновение, которое Кайло когда-либо испытывал…

 _«Блять, блять, блять!»_ – Кайло кончил с криком, его бёдра и ладонь ритмично подрагивали с каждым выбросом спермы, пачкавшим плитку. Он отчаянно бормотал что-то – смесь её имени и того, что Кайло хотел сказать ей. _«Ты нужна мне, Рей, я люблю тебя, ох блять, помоги…»_

Достигнув оргазма, Кайло почувствовал себя немного грязно. Он включил воду и смыл следы своей страсти.

Узнай Рей, какими низменными были его мысли, ей бы стало противно. Лучше было выражать свои желания через книги под псевдонимом. Может, однажды он осмелится указать её имя в эпиграфе, но, скорее всего, нет. Не будет же она читать его сочинения, в самом деле – печатные книги были дорогими и доступными только узкому кругу читателей.

Он рухнул на диван, закрыв глаза локтем. Если бы только Рей знала, что он чувствует…

Впрочем, она никогда не узнает. Он уже предложил ей галактику, но Рей не осознала, что это было его признание в бессмертной любви к ней. Она жестоко отвергла его, разорвав сердце на части, как они разорвали пополам световой меч Энакина между собой.

Ничто из этого не имело значения.

Кайло Рен прекрасно знал, что ему в жизни не выпадет счастья. Он был уродом, не способным на общение, которое не включало удушение Силой. Девушка, которую он любил, ненавидела его. И он фактически писал фанфики, сделав себя и Рей в них главными героями.

Мрачные мысли снова пробили его на слёзы. Даже при том, что он уже кончил, Кайло лелеял каждую слезу, как знак его преданности. Он однажды столкнулся с народом, традицией которого было собирать слёзы в маленькие баночки. Идея нашла отклик в его душе, и, хотя Первый Орден отправил всех представителей того народца в обливион, Кайло воспринял ту традицию близко к сердцу.

– Рей, – шептал он, собирая слёзы на кончиках пальцев и жалея, что у него не было для них баночки. – Ты – моя муза.

С этой мыслью он вернулся за стол, полный решимости предать Дейрдрей правосудию.


	3. Chapter 3

Рей закрыла книгу _«Украденные воровкой поцелуи»_ и прижала её к груди, подняв глаза к потолку. Она много мастурбировала, зачитываясь сценами, где сексуальное напряжение между Дейрдрей и Кайбеном Лоре просто зашкаливало, но концовка была до странного милой и заставила Рей растрогаться. Кайбен ушёл с поста судьи, чтобы дать Дейрдрей жизнь, которую та заслуживала, и, хотя они не знали, что уготовило им будущее, они вместе шагнули в неизвестность.

Она не была уверена, почему плакала без остановки, но это растерянное эмоциональное состояние захватывало её уже не в первый раз. Рей всю жизнь копила в себе эмоции, поэтому всегда было трудно определить, что конкретно она чувствует и почему. Все её чувства изливались физически, и Рей особо не любила в них разбираться.

Дверь распахнулась, и Рей увидела свою соседку по комнате Роуз в компании Финна. Эти двое недавно начали встречаться, и Рей была за них безумно рада, пусть иногда и чувствовала себя третьей лишней.

– Ох, тыковка, – сказал Финн, увидев слёзы на её щеках. – Что-то случилось?

– Ничего, – ответила она, шмыгая носом. – Просто эта книга…

Роуз взглянула на книгу в руках Рей и с сочувствием кивнула.

– Книги Б.С. Кайссис каждый раз как ножом по сердцу… – вздохнула она. – Погоди, это её последняя книга?

Так и было. Рей угрожала продавцу в книжном магазине тяжёлыми физическими увечьями, чтобы тот дал ей книгу ещё до того, как она официально появилась в продаже. Люк не одобрил бы подобного использования светового меча, но технически Люк умер, поэтому права голоса у него не было.

Рей протянула Роуз книгу.

– Прочитай. Это шедевр. Кайбен Лоре невероятно горяч.

Финн недовольно фыркнул.

– Мне надо волноваться?

Рей сверкнула на него взглядом.

– Ты настолько не уверен в себе как мужчина, что не выдержишь конкуренции с выдуманным персонажем? Потому что если так…

– Рей, – вмешалась Роуз со смехом. – Успокойся, я ему устрою разбор полётов чуть позже. Финн только учится быть феминистом и адекватным взрослым человеком. Правда, малыш?

– Да, – проворчал Финн, глядя под ноги.

– Я обращу его в нашу религию любовных романов, и глазом моргнуть не успеешь, – подмигнула ей Роуз. – К слову о любви и романах, я давно хотела свести тебя с одним пилотом…

– Нет, – сказала Рей, выпрямившись на своей кровати. – Я отказываюсь.

Роуз скрестила руки на груди и уставилась на Рей.

– У тебя уже слишком давно никого не было, мисс джедайка. Давай, хоть попробуй!

– Не могу, – Рей закутала ноги в плед, размышляя, как выразить то глубокое отвращение к мысли о свиданиях, которое она сейчас испытывала в глубине души. – Знаешь, никто из них не будет как Дирк Роквелл или Кайбен Лоре.

Роуз раздражённо выдохнула.

– Рей, ты же понимаешь, что они оба – вымышленные, да? И ты серьёзно хочешь, чтобы какой-то неадекватный асоциальный убийца был твоим парнем?

Перед глазами Рей вспыхнуло воспоминание: грустные карие глаза и широкая голая невероятно мускулистая грудь.

– Пфф… нет, конечно, нет.

– Ну так сходи на пару-тройку свиданий, детка! – Роуз хлопнула Рей по предплечью, явно не обращая внимания на её непрекращающийся эмоциональный кризис. – Ты – горячая штучка, и, хотя почти все парни в Сопротивлении тебя боятся, они с большой радостью разденутся сами и разденут тебя. Иди и повеселись!

– «Повеселись», – эхом повторила Рей. Она могла думать только об обнажённой груди и штанах с неестественно высокой талией. Её мысли занимал только тёмный голос, который повторял: _«Тебе нужен учитель»._

 _«Учитель оргазма»,_ – смутно додумала Рей. Кто-то вроде Кайло… так, нет, Кайбена Лоре. Вот же не повезло, имя Кайбен было так похоже на имя одного из её заклятых врагов, что Рей теперь думала о Верховном Лидере больше, чем полезно для здоровья.

Кайло наверняка был бы таким же страстным в постели, как Кайбен. Это мускулистое тело, грешный голос, эти большие мягкие губы, так и созданные для…

– Я спать, – сообщила она, внезапно потеряв способность вести диалог.

Роуз проморгалась.

– Ох, ты хочешь, чтобы мы с Финном…

– Нет, – Рей закрыла глаза и отвернулась, – можете оставаться. Просто… может, не будете заниматься сексом, когда я в комнате?

Роуз тяжело вздохнула.

– Раз ты настаиваешь.

Рей слишком долго лежала без сна, размышляя об «Украденных воровкой поцелуях». Дело было не только в сюжете или невольных мыслях о Кайло. Она прочла все написанные Б.С. Кайссис книги и не знала, когда выйдет новая.

Но кое-кто определённо знал…

Гениальная мысль заставила Рей подскочить на постели, и Роуз с Финном тут же отвлеклись от своей карточной игры.

– Я ей напишу, – объявила Рей.

– Э-э… Что?

Она открыла книгу на последней странице, и, конечно, под странной биографией _«Б.С. Кайссис – владею многими, будучи в плену любви»_ был почтовый адрес для фанатских писем. Настоящий почтовый адрес, а не электронный, был так же необычен, как и настоящие бумажные книги, но Б.С. Кайссис, очевидно, была старомодной. Рей задумалась, что это может быть седая бабуля, наплодившая все эти романы в доме престарелых на какой-нибудь далёкой луне.

Рей спрыгнула с койки, схватила листок бумаги со стола и села, чтобы написать Б.С. Кайссис своё самое первое письмо.


	4. Chapter 4

– Поэтому я предлагаю, чтобы мы немедленно публично казнили несогласных.

Кайло едва слушал слова генерала Хакса. Он был слишком занят, выводя контуры рисунка в углу блокнота. Сердечко с двумя инициалами внутри: _«К + Р»._

В зале воцарилась тишина, генералы с беспокойством заёрзали в креслах и глядели друг на друга. Внезапно осознав, что все они чего-то от него ждут, Кайло поднял голову и положил ручку для каллиграфии назад в чернильницу.

– В чём дело, Хакс?

Генерал прочистил горло.

– Верховный Лидер, Вы слышали, что я сейчас сказал? – в его голосе было явно сдерживаемое недовольство.

Кайло махнул рукой в перчатке.

– Протесты на Явине-4, зачинщиков арестовали, как всегда, – он замолчал, озарённый внезапным вдохновением. Любовь между преступницей и её пленителем…

– Да, это подводит итог пары минут обсуждения, которое мы уже несколько часов ведём, очевидно, без Вас, – сказал Хакс. – Если Вы готовы включиться в наше заседание, то проблема, которую мы сейчас обсуждаем, – оставить протестующих в тюрьме или казнить их. Я настоятельно рекомендую казнь.

Кайло набросал несколько предложений в своём блокноте.

_«Брейанна вцепилась в железные прутья решётки камеры, уставившись широко распахнутыми глазами на тюремного надзирателя, стоявшего по ту сторону. Локай Олос был высоким и статным, с аристократичным профилем и тёмными мягкими волосами, ниспадавшими на плечи. Она промокла от мысли, что он касается её своими огромными руками в кожаных перчатках…»_

– Верховный Лидер!

Кайло подпрыгнул на месте и поднял взгляд.

– Что опять, Хакс? – спросил он, раздражённый тем, что генерал помешал его творческому процессу. После нескольких дней тишины его только что вновь посетила муза, одарив вдохновением. Как Хакс смеет вмешиваться в высокое искусство?!

Щёки генерала были краснее его волос.

– Это возмутительно! – воскликнул Хакс. – Вы только и делаете, что черкаете что-то в этом нелепом блокноте, пока все остальные решают судьбу галактики! – Кайло сверкнул на него взглядом, сжимая ручку для каллиграфии, костяшки его пальцев побелели, но Хакс продолжал разглагольствовать, явно не замечая очевидной опасности, в которой оказался. – Со всем уважением, Верховный Лидер, возможно, Вы не справляетесь со всем грузом ответственности, упавшим на ваши плечи с новой должностью… – Хакс прервался со сдавленным хрипом, схватившись за горло.

Кайло медленно выпрямился, усиливая удушение Силой вытянутой рукой.

– Нет ничего, с чем я не справляюсь, – отрезал он. – Я – Верховный Лидер, и я ни перед кем не отвечаю! – он швырнул Хакса об стену, затем собрал свои вещи – блокнот, ручку и чернильницу. – А сейчас, боюсь, что некие неотложные вопросы требуют моего внимания. Чрезвычайно срочные вопросы. Это заседание откладывается.

Он удалился из зала, оставив за спиной военный совет в полнейшей растерянности.

***

На обратном пути в свои покои Кайло поддался гневу, закипевшему в нём ещё в тот момент, когда Хакс оторвал его от написания романа. Он активировал свой световой меч и разрубил на части консоль, пустив в стены искры и наполнив коридор дымом. Когда от консоли почти ничего не осталось, он остановился, тяжело дыша и глядя на следы разрушения. Обычно насилие его успокаивало, но в этот раз он не почувствовал себя лучше.

В последнее время заставляла его почувствовать себя лучше только одна вещь – творчество. Ладно, две вещи: творчество и мастурбация под воспоминания о Рей. Он побрёл в свой кабинет, решив написать несколько страниц своего нового романа о заключённой и тюремном надзирателе. _«Запретное желание преступницы»_ – да, идеальное название.

Путь ему преградил дроид, явно рискуя быть разрубленным на части. Кайло уже занёс световой меч для удара, когда увидел простой белый конверт, который протягивал ему дроид. Сверху корявым детским почерком было нацарапано имя, которое заставило сердце Кайло заколотиться: _Б.С. Кайссис._

Впервые за свою писательскую карьеру Кайло получил письмо от фаната. Он выхватил письмо у дроида, настолько взволнованный, что в итоге решил не разрубать машину на кучу маленьких деталек. Он побежал в свои покои, вскрыв конверт, едва переступил порог.

_«Мой дорогой автор, Б.С. Кайссис,_

_За последние две недели я прочла все Ваши книги. Они великолепны! Думаю, моя любимая – «Тайная страсть мятежницы». Должно быть, Вы невероятно смелы, раз решились написать о любви между героиней Сопротивления и подлеце из Первого Ордена, Вы заставили меня всерьёз задуматься о том, как мы обесчеловечиваем противника во время войны. Я говорю «мы» образно, речь не конкретно обо мне, ахах, я же не какой-то там супер-известный герой войны._

_Ладно. Я хотела сказать, что люблю Ваши романы, но теперь, когда прочла их все, не знаю, что делать. Вы работаете над новой книгой? Если да, то когда она выйдет? О чём она? Могу ли я прочесть раньше других? Хотите стать друзьями по переписке?_

_Простите, если я слишком настырная. Я просто уже давно не была так ничем взбудоражена. Мне кажется, что я изо дня в день просто плыву по течению. Понимаете?_

_В любом случае, надеюсь, что Вы мне ответите, ведь Вы, наверное, получаете кучу писем от фанатов._

_Спасибо за потрясную эротику!_

_С уважением,_

_Р.»_

Кайло упал на колени, прижимая письмо к груди. Он закрыл глаза и поднял голову к небесам, купаясь в чувстве восхищения от того, что создал. Обычно все похвалы, которые он получал, относились к чему-то разрушительному: _«Это была великолепная резня, Верховный Лидер»_ или _«Вау, никогда не видел, чтобы человека разрубили на две настолько идеально ровные части, Верховный Лидер»._

Но Р. восхищалась романтичным сердцем Кайло. Р. любила его книги. Р. хотела стать его другом по переписке.

У Кайло никогда не было друзей по переписке. От этой мысли у него даже голова закружилась: это было почти всё равно, что завести настоящего друга.

Он бросился к своему столу и нашёл чистый листок бумаги. Дрожащими руками Кайло разложил свой набор для каллиграфии с семью разными оттенками чернил. К вопросу дружеской переписки он собирался отнестись со всей серьёзностью.


	5. Chapter 5

Едва толстый и увесистый конверт оказался у неё в руках, Рей тут же поняла, от кого это.

– Она ответила… – сказала она ВВ-8, так сильно прижав конверт к своей груди, что помяла угол. – Поверить не могу, что Б.С. Кайссис и впрямь мне ответила!

ВВ-8 недоверчиво пискнул и укатился, оставив Рей наедине с письмом. Она выбралась за территорию скрытой базы Сопротивления и устроилась под деревом. К её удивлению, в конверте была гигантская стопка бумаг, исписанных самым изысканным почерком, который Рей когда-либо видела.

_«Дражайшая Р.,_

_Спасибо тебе за письмо и добрые слова о моём творчестве. Быть художником слова – значит нести бремя одиночества, слишком часто со мной только пустые страницы и печальные мысли. Твоё письмо дало мне почувствовать себя не так одиноко, и за это я выражаю тебе огромную благодарность._

Рей прижала ладонь к груди, потирая в области сердца, которое заболело, стоило ей прочесть эти строки. _«Ты не одинока»,_ – эхом отозвалось в её памяти, и у Рей на глазах блеснули слёзы, но она их тут же сморгнула. Ей ведь писал не Кайло, а одинокий автор с нежным сердцем, отвечавший страстной поклоннице.

_Мне радостно, что тема обретения любви и страсти с врагом нашла отклик в твоей душе. Я тоже не какой-то герой войны, конечно нет, разве это не было бы странно, будь мы оба известны на всю галактику? Но будь я таким героем, мне бы хотелось, чтобы меня полюбили, несмотря на мою тьму._

Рей нахмурилась. Тьма? Как некто, пишущий такие трогательные эротические романы, может быть во тьме? Хотя, с другой стороны, авторы в большинстве своём меланхоличны. Все эти самокопания и ненависть к себе – что-то вроде топлива для творчества.

_Я знаю, что ты имела в виду, говоря, что большинство дней плывёшь по течению. В последнее время мне кажется, что я отдаю приказы скорее по привычке, нежели из-за любви к работе. Сколько можно диктовать людям, что им делать со своей жизнью? Как насчёт моей жизни? Моих желаний? Писательство – единственная вещь, которая приносит мне удовольствие – ну, одна из двух вещей – и я не могу не задумываться, какой бы была жизнь, если бы я мог начать всё сначала, на этот раз преследуя только те цели, которые действительно заставляют меня жить, а не существовать._

_Мог_ начать всё сначала? Б.С. Кайссис – мужчина? Щёки Рей вспыхнули, а пульс зашкаливал. Если мужчина мог так чувственно описывать секс, то сложно было представить, что он творит в спальне. Конечно, ему может быть восемьдесят, однако…

 _«Угомонись, детка»,_ – сказала она сама себе и продолжила читать.

_Прости романтику его праздные размышления. Боюсь, ты, Р., единственная душа в этой галактике, кто действительно понимает меня._

_Я буду рад стать твоим другом по переписке, Р. Твоё письмо принесло мне больше радости, чем принесло бы завоевание тысяч миров. Истинное свидетельство качества произведения искусства – это его влияние на зрителя: если мои книги тронули твоё сердце, значит, твоё письмо – тоже произведение искусства, поскольку оно тронуло мою душу._

_В настоящее время я работаю над новым романом «Запретное желание преступницы». Я отправил первые пятьдесят страниц романа, только для твоих глаз. Пожалуйста, напиши мне и дай знать, понравилось ли тебе._

_Твой в любви и страданиях,_

_Б.С. Кайссис»._

_«Ого»,_ – Рей перечитала письмо, поражаясь, насколько красноречивым и глубоким человеком был Б.С. Кайссис. Она могла с уверенностью сказать, что он был человеком страстного чувства, неудивительно, что он писал такие великолепные романы. И он отправил ей первые пятьдесят страниц неопубликованной книги!

Она развернула листы и начала читать.

_«Брейанна стремглав неслась по переулку, проклиная себя за глупость. Это было простое задание – прокрасться в местный офис Первого Ордена, украсть график патрулей и тихо сбежать. Она выполняла такие задания ещё с малолетства и умела бесшумно двигаться._

_Однако вот она: убегает от отряда штурмовиков, и всё потому, что засмотрелась на него, забыв глядеть по сторонам._

_Локай Олос. Мрачный, потрясающе красивый мужчина, державший в своих руках местную тюрьму Первого Ордена. Ей хотелось трахнуть его прямо в том офисе»._

Рей покачала головой и рассмеялась. Б.С. Кайссис был хорош во многом, но в придумывании имён персонажей явно не силён. «Локай Олос» звучало совершенно глупо, хотя Рей поразмыслила, что раз полюбила имя Дирк Роквелл, то и это имя тоже рано или поздно полюбит.

Она продолжала читать, взволнованная игрой в кошки-мышки между Локаем и Брейанной. Наконец она дошла до сцены, когда сексуальное напряжение между ними переросло в страсть.

_«Брейанна облизнула губы и недвусмысленно поводила рукой по пруту железной решётки вверх-вниз._

_– Почему ты постоянно приходишь сюда? – спросила она Локая. – Тебе больше заняться нечем, только обмениваться колкостями с какой-то обычной преступницей?_

_Локай пригнулся к решётке своим мускулистым телом. Его глаза были словно жидким мёдом, а губы – щедрыми, так и созданными для того, чтобы услаждать женщину._

_– Ты какая угодно, но не обычная, – прорычал он. – И я хочу обменяться с тобой не только колкостями, – он набросился на неё с яростным поцелуем, вжимаясь в железную решётку._

_Брейанна застонала и покорилась ему._

_– Да, Кайло, возьми меня…»_

Рей вздрогнула. _«Ай!»_ Какая неудачная описка. Она покачала головой, пометив на полях, что в следующем письме нужно будет указать Б.С. Кайссису на ошибку в тексте. Она увидела, как легко имя Локай превратилось в Кайло, а поскольку имя Кайло было довольно известным в галактике, эта путаница была вполне объяснимой, однако сердце Рей всё равно заходилось бешеным стуком. Его имя на странице вызвало у неё смутно грязные мысли.

_«– Ты взяла себе моё сердце, – сказал ей Локай между поцелуями. – А теперь возьми мой член в свои маленькие умелые ручки._

_Брейанна нетерпеливо расправилась с застёжками на его чёрных штанах. Она достала его вставший член, толстый и набухший, и с удивлением вздохнула._

_– Крифф, он огромный!_

_– Спасибо, – он ухмыльнулся._

_– Серьёзно, он громадный. Божественный. Такой толстый и длинный… – Брейанна не могла оторвать взгляд. – Я очень впечатлена твоим мужским достоинством, Локай._

_Локай усмехнулся._

_– Он тоже впечатлён тобой, – Локай толкнулся бёдрами вперёд и коснулся её головкой._

_Глаза Брейанны округлились._

_– Можно мне дотронуться до твоего огромного члена? Пожалуйста? Пожалуйста?_

_– Для тебя – всё что угодно…»_

Вероятно, Рей должна была догадаться раньше, что Б.С. Кайссис был мужчиной, учитывая, что героини его романов беспрестанно восторгались членами главных мужских персонажей. Её щёки запылали. Б.С. хотел, чтобы женщины говорили ему такие вещи в постели? На мгновение она представила его – высокий мрачный и загадочный мужчина, который пишет эротику от руки, а штаны натягиваются от его большого возбуждённого члена. Может, во время написания особенно страстных глав он расстёгивает ширинку и ласкает себя, не отрывая перьевой ручки от бумаги. Его голова запрокидывается от удовольствия, а пряди чёрных волос падают на лицо…

Вот блин. Она снова представляла себе Кайло Рена. Рей сильно потрясла головой, прогоняя наваждение. Да что с ней не так?

Рей закусила губу и продолжила читать, но, к её неудовольствию, между ног запульсировало. Теперь, когда она представляла Кайло в роли Б.С. Кайссис, она не могла не представлять его себе и в роли Локая Олоса тоже. Вскоре Брейанна превратилась в Рей, а написанные строки погрузили её сознание в полномасштабную фантазию.

Она засунула руку в леггинсы, теребя клитор и представляя, как целует Кайло через решётку тюремной камеры. Его член был бы твёрд в её ладони, Кайло стонал бы от удовольствия, стоило ей коснуться его. И он вернул бы эту услугу, запустив руку ей между ног и доведя её до безумия…

Рей кончила с именем Кайло на губах.

Только тогда она наконец успокоилась и со стоном коснулась затылком дерева. Рий-йя, почему Б.С. Кайссис сделал ошибку в имени Локай? Теперь Кайло Рен стал героем романа у неё в голове, и у Рей возникло чувство, что это уже невозможно исправить.

Через несколько часов Рей с увлечением перечитывала _«Тайную страсть мятежницы»._ И когда она опять бесстыдно ласкала себя на фантазию о персонаже, который по описанию слишком уж походил на Кайло Рена, Рей осознала, что у неё большие проблемы. Невинная ошибка Б.С. Кайссиса пробудила в ней нечто, что невозможно было игнорировать.

Рей отчаянно хотела трахнуть Верховного Лидера.


	6. Chapter 6

_«Брейанна раздвинула ноги, явив ему свою влажную восхитительную киску. Кайло наклонился и приблизил свои губы к…»_

– Блять, – Кайло вычеркнул ошибку. Он был огорчён тем, что так и продолжал вписывать своё имя в _«Запретное желание преступницы»,_ но, в его защиту, имена Локай и Кайло были слишком созвучны. Р. была так внимательна и добра, что указала ему на описку в ответе на его письмо.

Он, конечно, мог бы предположить, что Р. был мужчиной, но демографическая статистика от издателя показывала, что это девушка в возрасте от восемнадцати до тридцати пяти. Его губы растянулись в глупой усмешке при мысли о Р. У него раньше никогда не было поклонников, и каждое письмо от этой загадочной девушки поднимало ему настроение. Словно он пил шампанское, но не испытывал похмелья. По крайней мере, Кайло так думал. Он не баловался шампанским с детства: ведь это веселящий напиток для весёлых людей. В те дни, когда его существование становилось настолько мучительным, что требовалось притупить чувства алкоголем, он предпочитал кореллианский виски или чистый зерновой спирт.

Хотя для Р. он мог постараться быть немного жизнерадостнее. Она чрезвычайно увлеклась его книгами, и, несмотря на отвратительный почерк, у неё было много ценных идей для сюжета или развития персонажей. Кайло уже включил несколько предложений Р. в черновик.

Процесс редактирования для человека, который пишет все свои произведения от руки, был мукой, но для Кайло это стало просто очередной миссией. Подобно тому, как он скрупулёзно вырезал целую деревню на Техаре, сейчас он переписывал первые пятьдесят страниц рукописи, чтобы отправить их Р. Когда она ответила с похвалой и несколькими правками, он опять всё переписал. Его рука уже ныла от напряжения, но Кайло испытывал облегчение от того, что снова мог тренировать задействованные для каллиграфии мышцы. Слишком часто по жизни ему приходилось делать акцент на группу больших мышц, и хотя точные удары по врагам приносили ему удовлетворение, это не было сбалансированной тренировкой.

_«Брейанна раздвинула ноги, явив ему свою влажную восхитительную киску. Локай наклонился и приблизил свои губы к её центру, едва веря, что это наконец происходит._

_– Я мечтал об этом месяцами, – простонал он…»_

– Крифф! – Кайло вычеркнул предложение. На время описанной сцены Локай был знаком с Брейанной всего пару дней. Что с того, что Кайло мечтал о Рей день за днём, месяц за месяцем с самой первой их встречи? Он был писателем, а не персонажем своего романа.

Но Кайло волновался и отвлекался, не в силах перестать думать о Рей и её сладкой киске. Он никогда не видел её киску, само собой, но так часто фантазировал, что мог, вероятно, создать трёхмерную голографическую модель своих домыслов об этой части её тела.

Ииииииии его член снова встал.

Кайло застонал и поёрзал на кресле, одновременно возбуждённый и подавленный собственной слабостью. По правде говоря, унижение только усилило возбуждение.

 _– Я грязный мальчишка,_ – говорил он воображаемой Рей, – _чертовски грязный…_

Его член дёрнулся, и этого хватило. Кайло не мог продолжать писать, пока не испытает оргазма. Он расстегнул штаны и достал член левой рукой, сильно сжимая и поглаживая от основания до кончика. Кожаные перчатки мучительно обжигали его плоть, и Кайло застонал, представляя, что Рей творит с его членом нечто подобное.

Ручка для каллиграфии всё ещё была зажата в его ладони, и Кайло ударило в голову задокументировать свои самые потаённые желания прямо сейчас. Он начал писать, предложения скакали вверх-вниз по странице, пока он дрочил.

_«Кайло широко раздвинул бёдра Рей и уткнулся лицом между ног. Он лизал и посасывал её великолепную киску, мастерски работая языком. Она закричала и вжалась в него, крепко вцепившись в чёрные волосы, прижимая влагалище к его рту._

_– Кайло, – стонала она, – ты самый потрясающий любовник в галактике. Я с радостью откажусь от своей жизни и всех друзей, лишь бы быть с тобой»._

Его бёдра дёрнулись, а губы широко открылись, он задыхался.

 _– Ты моя?_ – спросил он воображаемую Рей.

И воображаемая Рей нетерпеливо ответила:

_– Да, я твоя. Твоя навсегда._

И вот так Кайло Рен бурно кончил: на живот, руку и черновик нового романа.

***

– Я обеспокоен тем, что наши подчинённые имеют свободный доступ в Голонет, – сообщил Хакс.

– Хм-м? – Кайло оторвал взгляд от своего последнего черновика, раздражённый тем, что вынужден торчать на очередном заседании военного совета. – Что тебя беспокоит?

Губы Хакса скривились, выражая отвращение.

– Там появились некие подрывные… документы. И, кажется, они только вредят делу.

– Если наша идеология не может пережить появление нескольких подрывных документов, то беспокоиться нужно об идеологии, – Кайло взглянул на последнее написанное предложение. _«Брейанна поцеловала шрам на лице Локая, прошептав слова согласия в его изуродованную кожу»._

– Верховный Лидер! – казалось, Хакс был шокирован. – Конечно, Вы должны понимать значение озвученной проблемы, ведь речь идёт о благополучии нашей правой и истинной миссии…

– О, я прекрасно понимаю, – Кайло подул на чернила, засыхавшие на невероятно тонкой бумаге. – Просто к слову, мы ведь и так уже правим галактикой, так к чему беспокоиться о цензуре?

Полнейшая тишина вновь привлекла внимание Кайло. Он поднял глаза и увидел, что все генералы за столом смотрят на него так, будто у него выросли две лишние головы.

– Что? – спросил он с неприятным чувством, что выпал из происходящего.

– Верховный Лидер, – чопорно начал Хакс, – мы не основываем новую Республику. Мы – диктаторы! Великодушные диктаторы, разумеется, ну или, по крайней мере, хотя бы немного великодушные диктаторы… ну, может быть, не особенно великодушные, – он махнул рукой, отставив вопрос относительно диктаторского великодушия. – В любом случае, диктаторы принимают решения за народ, потому что крестьяне не способны делать это самостоятельно.

Кайло моргнул, сбитый с толку траекторией этого разговора.

– Так какое это имеет отношение к подрывным документам?

Хакс зажал переносицу между пальцев, словно у него заболела голова.

– Если людям нельзя доверить принимать важные решения самостоятельно, то нельзя доверять и выбор развлечений. А в последнее время этот корабль захватил очень… огорчительный… вид развлечений.

Кайло с энтузиазмом подался вперёд.

– В Голонете появилось новое порно?

– Хуже, – Хакс посмотрел в окно конференц-зала. – Штурмовики читают эротические романы. Такие, в которых сопротивленцы изображаются героями. И детально описываются женские оргазмы.

Кайло широко распахнул глаза. Стол гремел под действием энергии Силы, и он сжал кулак, пытаясь взять под контроль своё нетерпение.

– Ох, да? Что за романы? – он нахмурился. – И с каких пор женский оргазм – это проблема? – описание женских оргазмов для Кайло было одной из самых любимых сторон писательства. Он мечтал когда-нибудь удовлетворить Рей как следует.

Хакс напрягся.

– Верховный Лидер, позволяя женщинам читать о сексуальном удовлетворении, мы только поощрим их стремление к независимости.

Лоб Кайло наморщился. Он до сих пор не вполне понимал, к чему клонит Хакс.

– Женщины и так независимы.

Если бы надувшийся от ярости лот-кот был человеком, то выглядел бы он в точности как Хакс прямо сейчас.

– Дело не в этом, – выплюнул он. – Дело в том, что эта бесстыдная порнография влияет на умы наших солдат.

– Больше, чем обычная порнография?

Хакс вскинул руки от злости.

– Если Вы не можете понять, почему подрывная деятельность Б.С. Кайссиса неприемлема, я не знаю, что сказать. Мы не хотим романтизировать предателей, Рен!

Кайло сильно прикусил нижнюю губу, лишь бы не расплыться в улыбке от мысли, что его книги популярны у штурмовиков. Затем он осознал, что побеспокоиться ему нужно кое о чём другом. Он вскинул руку, чтобы душить Хакса.

– Мой титул – не Рен, – прорычал он, сжимая горло генерала в тиски с помощью Силы, – а Верховный Лидер.

Хакс издал искажённый хрип.

– Хватит с тебя, – Кайло бросил его на пол, затем выпрямился. Генералы смотрели на него во все глаза, в воздухе стоял запах пота и страха. – Солдаты могут читать всё, что хотят, – сказал Кайло. – У нас есть проблемы поважнее.

Не объясняя, что это за проблемы, он удалился из зала, и его плащ развевался за ним.

Пришло время написать о финале отношений Локая и Брейанны. Его солдаты ждут.


	7. Chapter 7

Пакет, принесённый ВВ-8, был куда толще, чем большинство полученных от Б.С. Кайссиса. Рей нетерпеливо взвизгнула, вырвала его у дроида и запрыгала от радости.

– Наконец-то!

Роуз посмеялась, глядя на подругу.

– Детка, ты слишком сходишь с ума по Б.С. Кайссис.

Рей показала ей язык.

– Если это то, о чём я думаю, то ты пожалеешь о своих словах.

Она разорвала упаковку и, конечно же, это была аккуратная пачка бумаг, дотошно исписанная идеальным почерком Б.С. Из последнего письма Рей знала, что книга уже отправлена в печать, а это значило, что ей в руки попало первое рукописное издание.

_«Запретное желание преступницы»._

Название было выведено идеальным витиеватым шрифтом, чёрные чернила дополнены оттенками красного и золотого по краям, отчего надпись казалась трёхмерной. Рей перевернула страницу и ахнула, увидев потрясную приписку внутри:

_«Для Р., моей самой большой поклонницы»._

В простом чёрном прямоугольнике было и посвящение: _«Тебе. Ты всегда в моих снах и мечтах. Если только захочешь, я вырежу своё сердце из груди и положу к твоим ногам»._

Рей почувствовала прилив ревности. За месяц переписки с Б.С. Кайссисом она узнала, что он умный, милый и эмоциональный. Она также узнала, что он влюблён в женщину, которая, если честно, казалась ей выдуманной, учитывая эпитеты, которыми Б.С. Кайссис её описывал. Ни одна девушка в галактике не могла быть настолько потрясающей, пылкой, умной, спортивной, возвышенной, щедрой, страстной, решительной и так далее, и тому подобное. Рей ненавидела эту сучку из принципа. Было похоже, что эта мифическая девушка жестоко отвергла Б.С., что было бы прекрасной новостью, не будь Б.С. до сих пор одержим ею.

Рей вздохнула и перелистнула к своему любимому моменту романа. Когда Локай и Брейанна наконец кончили вместе. Она сделала пометку в прошлом черновике: _«Возможно, поубавить восторженные описания члена Локая»,_ и теперь ей не терпелось увидеть внесённые Кайссисом изменения.

_«– Твой член невероятен, – выдохнула Брейанна._

_– Не так невероятен, как твоя киска, – сказал Локай. – Я буду лизать её день и ночь, упиваясь твоим соком._

_Брейанна хихикнула._

_– Надеюсь, ты будешь хоть иногда пить нормальную воду._

_– Зачем? Я уверен, что кроме тебя мне больше ничего не нужно._

_Брейанна выпрямилась, внезапно серьёзно на него взглянув._

_– Я выросла в очень тяжёлых условиях, – сказала она. – Мы не шутим о еде и воде»._

Рей улыбнулась этому диалогу. Б.С. написал эту сцену без её советов, но ему удалось точно уловить чувства Рей.

Существуют же родственные души? Потому что, думая о красноречивых письмах Б.С., продуманных персонажах и его энтузиазме по поводу женских оргазмов, Рей всё больше хотелось в это верить.

Она даже перестала фантазировать о Кайло Рене. Ладно, по крайней мере, она больше не фантазировала о нём целыми днями. Ну хорошо, она постоянно о нём фантазировала. Но она не знала, как выглядел Б.С., поэтому было бы глупо выдумать случайное лицо, представляя его? Вот и всё. Рей выбрала лицо человека, которого знала, в качестве заменителя, поэтому ей не приходилось мастурбировать на какую-то безликую и безмолвную мерзость.

Сочетание влюблённости в Б.С. Кайссиса и страстное плотское влечение к Кайло Рену приводило её в замешательство, поэтому Рей перестала думать об этом, сосредоточившись на запретной любви Локая и Брейанны.

Сцена переросла в эротическую, после чего последовало ещё несколько постельных сцен. За последующие три часа Рей испытала больше оргазмов, чем, вероятно, следовало, и покончила с книгой. Она села на кровати и потянулась. Ей нужно было отправить Б.С. письмо и рассказать, насколько невероятной получилась эта книга, но сейчас ей хотелось сказать доброе слово о романе своим товарищам-книголюбам.

Роуз нигде не было – вероятно, она сейчас где-нибудь с Финном, голая, поэтому Рей направилась к кабинету генерала Органа. Она постучала в дверь и вошла по приглушённому приглашению генерала.

– Это чрезвычайно опасная миссия, – говорила Лея пилоту, имя которого Рей не могла вспомнить. – Первый Орден контролирует торговлю шоколадом и виски в этом секторе. Вы должны быть очень осторожны.

– Да, генерал, – сказал пилот, отдав ей честь. – Даю слово. Я вернусь через два дня со всем необходимым шоколадом и виски.

Он промаршировал мимо Рей и вышел за дверь. Рей столкнулась с Леей смущённым взглядом.

Та рассмеялась и махнула рукой.

– Это, вообще-то, не опасно. Он просто молодой и неугомонный. Миссия займёт его на пару дней, а мы будем потом пожинать плоды, – её взгляд сосредоточился на рукописи в руках Рей, и она пригнулась – по лицу было видно, что Лея взволнована. – Это то, о чём я думаю?

– Оно самое! – Рей бросила стопку бумаг на стол Леи. – Чистовик _«Запретного желания преступницы»._

– Ты уже читала? – спросила Лея, не отрывая взгляда от толстой стопки страниц.

– Само собой, – ухмыльнулась Рей. – Это – его лучшее.

У Леи отвисла челюсть, и она взглянула на Рей, округлив глаза.

– _Его?_

– Упс, – Рей покраснела. – Да, большой секрет: Б.С. Кайссис – мужчина. Очень милый.

– Вау, – Лея покачала головой, проводя пальцами по страницам. – Сексуально-либеральный мужчина, который ценит женский оргазм. Со времён Хана таких не встречала.

Рей прочистила горло и перемялась с ноги на ногу, испытав неловкость при мысли о сексуальной жизни своей наставницы – особенно учитывая тот факт, что когда-то Рей считала упомянутого мужчину почти что отцом. Сейчас боль от потери Хана притупилась, но не исчезла.

– Я созываю экстренное собрание книжного клуба завтра вечером, – сообщила Лея. – Придут все.

***

Как оказалось, «всеми» были R2-D2, C-3PO, BB-8 и преисполненный огромным энтузиазмом По Дэмерон.

– Приветик, – пожав плечами, сказал По, когда Рей окинула его недоверчивым взглядом. – Я потаскун. Обожаю эти книги.

– «Потаскун» – это термин с отрицательной коннотацией, – сказал C-3PO. – Я осмелюсь порекомендовать…

По оборвал его взмахом руки.

– Да, да, я понял. Хотя почему быть потаскуном – плохо, мне понять не под силу.

– Потому что… потому что… – С-3РО заикался несколько мгновений. – На самом деле, я не уверен, почему.

После этого началось обсуждение. R2-D2 придерживался мнения, что кинков в эротических сценах было как раз достаточно, а С-3РО рассчитал, что шанс для пары испытать столько одновременных оргазмов подряд равен «3 875 316 к 1». ВВ-8 пару раз нерешительно пискнул, но большую часть времени с тоской глядел на дверь.

Пока дроиды с увлечением обсуждали секс, люди спорили о том, положительным или отрицательным персонажем был Локай Олос. Он убил слишком много людей – даже Рей, которая любила героев-злодеев, пришлось это признать – но также он помог Брейанне сбежать из тюрьмы. И, кроме того, половина убийств были совершены ради безопасности Брейанны, что довольно мило, если подумать.

– Я просто считаю, что его неправильно поняли, – сказала Рей в ответ на заявление По о том, что Локай не достоин искупления.

По на неё таращился.

– Он управляет тюрьмой Первого Ордена! Рей, если бы на месте героини была ты, тебя бы отправили в ужасную тёмную камеру и пытали, и ты бы никогда не выбралась.

Вообще её отправили бы в комнату для допросов, где высокий задумчивый мужчина привязал бы её к креслу, и он смотрел бы на неё так, словно она была его единственной надеждой на спасение…

Рей потрясла головой, прогоняя картинку.

– Это вымысел, По, а не реальность. Можно напомнить, что ты сейчас здесь, в этом книжном клубе? Очевидно, хоть что-то в этой книге тебе нравится.

Он нахмурил брови.

– Ладно. Сцены секса хороши. Но это не значит, что я согласен со всем, что сделал Локай.

– Конечно, Локай сделал много плохого, но Б.С. Кайссис хочет, чтобы мы сосредоточились на его искуплении, – Рей неловко заёрзала на стуле, осознавая, что её чувства касательно этого вопроса были… сложными, по меньшей мере. – Может, тебе нужно относиться к этому с меньшим предубеждением, По.

Он уставился на неё.

– С меньшим предубеждением к подонку из Первого Ордена? Извини, но романтизировать такое зло – это просто отвратительно.

– Он – не зло! – воскликнула Рей, вскочив со стула и погрозила По пальцем. – Локай попал в жестокую организацию, но арка его персонажа доказывает, что никогда не поздно выбрать другой путь. Почему тебе так не нравится, что в итоге Локай сбежал из Первого Ордена и выбрал Брейанну?

– Ох… – грустно сказал С-3РО. – Становится довольно жарко.

Лея взглянула на Рей со странной улыбкой.

– Я ценю твой пыл, Рей, – сказала она. – И да, я согласна, что мы всегда должны быть открыты к идее искупления.

По закатил глаза.

– Вы просто предвзяты, потому что…

Лея строго и холодно взглянула на По.

– Что Вы хотите мне сказать, капитан Дэмерон?

Он заметно съёжился на своём стуле.

– Ничего, генерал, – сказал он неестественно высоким голосом. – Совершенно ничего.

Лея сощурилась.

– Вот и хорошо, – генерал привлекла внимание остальной части группы. – Теперь, когда с этим мы разобрались, давайте обсудим многочисленные сцены кунилингуса в этой книге…

Рей улыбнулась и вернулась на место. Она не могла дождаться всё-всё рассказать Б.С. Кайссису о реакции её клуба на _«Запретное желание преступницы»._


	8. Chapter 8

Кайло стоял в смотровой комнате на правом борту «Финализатора». За прозрачным окном сияли звёзды в холодном космическом вакууме.

Это была идеальная метафора его души: холодная чёрная пустота, озарённая только светом его любви к Рей. Без неё Кайло нечего предложить вселенной, кроме смерти и тирании.

Он положил руку в перчатке на окно, размышляя, какой из этих звёзд посчастливилось пролить свет на золотистую кожу Рей. Она пряталась с Сопротивлением, и хотя он подключил к делу своих самых элитных следователей, те до сих пор её не нашли.

Что, если никогда не найдут? Кайло ударил кулаком в прозрачную оконную сталь, возненавидев эту мысль. Рей проникла в его сознание, словно болезнь, заразив его страстью и втянув в адское нестабильное пространство между светом и тьмой. Ему хотелось боготворить её, предложить ей всю любовь, на которую было только способно его изуродованное сердце, но она бы ему не позволила. Без Рей рядом с ним у него не оставалось ничего, кроме галактического господства, и даже это утратило свою привлекательность.

Он устал. Устал от убийств и логистики и от логистики убийств. Покорение миров больше не доставляло ему радости, и даже удушение Силой стало небрежным. Он лишь пусто проживал свои дни, как однажды сказал Р.

Кайло также признался в некоторых своих трудностях в последнем письме к ней:

_«Дражайшая Р.,_

_Я счастлив, что твой книжный клуб по достоинству оценил сцены кунилингуса, и я рад, что у тебя есть взрослая наставница, с которой можно обсудить любовные романы! По тому, что ты мне рассказала, она кажется потрясающей женщиной. Мне также приятно, что почти все в книжном клубе сочли Локая достойным сочувствия (если ты назовёшь мне имя того одного несогласного, я с удовольствием выслежу его и убедительно заставлю передумать). Больше всего я рад, что сочла его достойным сочувствия ты, поскольку твоё мнение стало очень много для меня значить._

_Правда в том, Р., что я во многом вижу в Локае себя. Рельефное тело и шикарные волосы – это само собой, но также и глубоко укоренившиеся гнев и боль. Потребность в том, чтобы кое-какой человек взглянул на меня с любовью и пониманием. Подобно Локаю, пожертвовавшему своей властью ради любви, я не могу избавиться от чувства, что поступил бы так же. Я бы отказался ото всех своих обязанностей, если бы только объект моей любви пожелала вернуть меня. Даже её мягкий взгляд или прикосновение пролили бы свет на моё жалкое существование._

_Ты спрашивала, что между нами случилось. По правде говоря, ничего. И всё. Она коснулась моей руки, и я мог поклясться, что увидел прекрасное будущее, что нас ждёт, но когда я предложил ей своё сердце, она меня отвергла._

_Полагаю, ты сочтёшь меня глупым романтиком: с каких пор держание за руки – это знак судьбоносной любви? Позор всем канонным пейрингам в галактике, да и только! Но она могла с тем же успехом коснуться моего сердца своими крошечными, но сильными пальчиками, и я стал её беспомощным рабом с того самого момента, как впервые увидел её вспотевшее испуганное лицо (неловкая история, ты не захочешь услышать детали)._

_Каждый раз, выпуская новую книгу, я надеюсь, что она наткнётся на неё и поймёт, что каждое слово – о ней и для неё. Что эти истории – лишь бледная тень нашей возможной истории любви._

_Без неё я лишь пусто проживаю свои дни. В последнее время это чувство бесцельности и неудовлетворённости распространилось и на мою карьеру, и на моё творчество. Скажи, Р., что мне делать?_

_Твой в любви и страданиях,_

_Б.С. Кайссис»._

Р. всегда отвечала в тот же день, когда получала письмо. «Финализатор» в последнее время оставался в стационарном состоянии, на орбите вокруг какой-то планеты, на которой у Хакса были некие проекты, и Кайло получал ответы Р. на следующий день после их отправления. Даже учитывая сложную почтовую систему, которую они использовали, он смог сузить её местонахождение до нескольких миров.

Кайло должен был получить её ответ сегодня. Час назад он ужасно разволновался, когда к нему подошёл дроид, но у того с собой была только схема для нового супероружия, поэтому Кайло разрубил дроида на части.

Он нахмурился, вспомнив те схемы, которые всё ещё были в его датападе. Супероружие хоть и прошлогоднего образца, но до смущающего устаревшее. Неужели у Хакса не хватало фантазии подумать о других способах траты средств Первого Ордена? Библиотеки построить, например. Организовать уроки рисования и письма для юнлингов. Какой смысл управлять галактикой и не делать с ней ничего весёлого?

Он вздохнул, подумав, что Рей понравились бы такие идеи.

Несколько нерешительных приглушённых сигналов позади него объявили о прибытии ещё одного дроида. Кайло активировал световой меч, просто чтоб быть готовым к возможному разочарованию. К счастью, дроид протянул ему белый конверт своей металлической клешнёй.

Кайло пощадил дроида, деактивировал меч и нетерпеливо вскрыл конверт.

_«Дорогой Б.С. Кайссис,_

_Это сложная ситуация. Мне жаль, что любимая женщина не ответила тебе взаимностью. У меня в голове не укладывается: кто бы на её месте не захотел быть с тобой? Ты умный, интересный и пишешь прекрасные книги. Она не знает, что теряет._

Щёки Кайло горели, и он поёрзал от удовольствия. Это было не радостное ёрзанье, определённо нет – Верховные Лидеры не _ёрзают_ – но близко к этому.

_Ты пытался связаться с ней после той ссоры? И ты сказал мне, что предложил ей своё сердце, но нужно уточнить: ты прямо сказал ей именно это? Я спрашиваю, потому что похожая ситуация недавно случилась со мной. Я думала, что нужна мужчине за то, кто я есть, но он лишь хотел, чтобы я стала его сообщницей в каком-то захвате власти. Его интересовало то, что я могу делать, а не то, кем я являюсь (на самом деле, он крайней негативно высказался о том, кем я являюсь). Несмотря на чувства к нему, мне пришлось отказать, потому что я хочу не власти: я хочу быть любимой. Я знаю, что ты любишь эту девушку, поэтому, надеюсь, что сказал ей именно это._

Кайло нахмурился. Он же сказал Рей, что любит её, да? Как ещё она могла истолковать «Ты никто, но не для меня»? И когда он сказал «Объединим силы. Мы установим новый порядок в галактике», он совершенно точно имел в виду «Ты мой идеальный спутник по жизни, пожалуйста, выходи за меня и позволь любить тебя вечно».

Но… он предположил, что никогда открыто не говорил о том, что любит её. Кайло снова заёрзал, на этот раз нервозно. Он что, облажался с предложением руки и сердца, сам того не заметив?

_Я также обеспокоена тем, что во время вашей первой встречи она была в ужасе. Я уверена, что нет ничего, с чем ты бы не справился, но может, за ней нужно нежно ухаживать. Дать ей почувствовать себя в безопасности. Ты – защитник, Б.С., я не сомневаюсь, что ты знаешь, как окружить её заботой и спокойствием. Ведь, в конце концов, это то, что все твои герои делают для своих героинь, хотя очевидно, что твои методы не будут деспотичными, как у Локая, ахах._

_В любом случае, ты наверняка уже перепробовал всё это, и я не посоветовала ничего полезного. Но на всякий случай я решила, что неплохо дать тебе женскую точку зрения на вопрос._

_Если тебе не нравится твоя работа, почему не уйти? Ты очень расплывчато рассказал, чем занимаешься, но по всему кажется, что стресса там хватает. Почему не уволиться и не посвятить себя всего писательству? Думаю, это сделало бы тебя счастливее._

Кайло уставился на письмо. Он никогда не представлял себе, что можно что-то делать просто потому, что это может сделать тебя _счастливее._ Он даже не помнил, был ли когда-то счастлив, за исключением немногочисленных моментов, проведённых с Рей. Он же Верховный Лидер и может уничтожить любого врага, когда ему только вздумается – разве этого не должно быть достаточно?

С другой стороны, если он никогда не был счастливым, то, вероятно, в данной ситуации сделать его счастливее могло буквально что угодно.

Может, будучи счастливее, он больше понравится Рей?

_Ты много говоришь о своей загадочной девушке и мало о том, чего хочешь кроме неё. Если чувствуешь себя потерянным, советую сосредоточиться на себе. Сядь и поразмысли о том, кто ты есть, без привязки к её любви. Подумай о том, чего хочешь. Оцени свою жизнь со стороны, и если окажется, что ты несчастлив, измени её. Если Локай смог, то и ты сможешь._

_Ты неизмеримо обогатил мою жизнь, дорогой друг. Надеюсь, ты обретёшь мир._

_С уважением,_

_Р._

_P_ _._ _S_ _. Не хочешь как-нибудь встретиться лично?»_


	9. Chapter 9

Рей ненавидела собрания. Она знала, что они необходимы для слаженной работы Сопротивления, хотя, по её мнению, половина обсуждаемых вопросов едва ли имела хоть какую-то значимость, поддержание боевого духа разве что. Но почему эти сборища должны были быть _настолько_ скучными? По идее, присутствующие в зале люди являлись спасителями галактики, но повестка дня просто удручала.

Прямо сейчас По спорил с другим пилотом на тему того, допустимо ли было одному из спонсоров требовать размещения их лого на новых крестокрылах. Рей согласилась с оппонентом По: какая разница, как выглядит корабль? Главное, чтобы он летал. Но По стучал кулаками по столу и яростно протестовал, что отказывается продаваться и рекламировать что попало.

– Знаешь, половину наших крестокрылов всё равно взрывают, – вмешалась Рей. – С какой вероятностью кто-то при этом обращает внимание на лого?

В комнате зазвенела тишина, и все присутствующие уставились на неё убийственным взглядом. Сначала Рей не поняла такой враждебности, но, увидев в глазах сидящей напротив Роуз ужас, она прокрутила в голове сказанное и вздрогнула.

– Простите. Упс. Я не это хотела сказать.

Ну на самом деле именно это, просто она не задумалась, насколько бесчувственно с её стороны было упомянуть о высокой смертности среди пилотов Сопротивления.

В её защиту, она отвлеклась. Новое письмо от Б.С. Кайссиса доставили едва ли не за минуту до начала собрания, и сейчас она тайком пыталась прочесть его под столом. К несчастью, по всей видимости, у Леи было шестое чувство, помогавшее ей вычислять всех отвлекающихся, поэтому Рей так и не зашла дальше _«Дражайшая Р.»._

Финн беспрерывно бормотал себе под нос одну и ту же фразу, до ужаса похожую на «Какого хера», поэтому Рей продолжила давать заднюю.

– В последние дни я плохо спала. Что я хотела сказать: учитывая наш обычный износ крестокрылов, лого быстро становятся не слишком заметными, – её голос с каждым предложением становился только писклявее. – Мы можем даже умышленно потрепать новые лого, если от этого пилотам станет легче!

По нахмурился и скрестил руки на груди.

– Это дело принципа. Ты действительно хочешь, чтобы Сопротивление вошло в учебники истории со сноской «Спонсор вашей революции – “Орбитальная смазка для анального колечка“»?

– Капитан Дэмерон, – прервала его Лея, – Вы знаете, кто может позволить себе принципы?

По нахмурился, наморщив лоб.

– Кто?

– Богачи, – ответ генерала прозвучал трагично. – То есть не мы. Вы предпочтёте заполучить новые корабли, в которых мы так нуждаемся, или умереть на этой авиабазе от старости?

По заворчал и отвернулся, но спорить дальше не стал.

– Прекрасно, – сказала Лея. – С логотипами решили. Теперь давайте обсудим жалобу о том, что в кафетерии слишком узкий ассортимент…

Рей снова стрельнула глазами к письму.

_«Дражайшая Р.,_

_Ты очень мудра и дала мне много пищи для размышлений. Я думал, что, предлагая этой девушке галактику – образно выражаясь, конечно – я доказываю ей свою преданность, но было упущением не сказать, что моей мотивацией являлась только чистая бессмертная любовь к ней. Я думал, она прочтёт это между строк, но, вероятно, ты права. У неё была тяжёлая жизнь, поэтому я могу понять, отчего она не поверила в чистоту моих помыслов._

_Мне жаль слышать, что в твоей жизни появился мужчина, желавший тебя за твои таланты, а не за великолепное сочетание остроумия, интеллекта и добросердечности, которые отчётливо искрятся в строках твоих писем. Если назовёшь его имя, я с удовольствием покажу ему, насколько он ошибся._

Рей сдержала усмешку. _Конечно, Б.С. Его зовут Верховный Лидер Кайло Рен, слышал о нём?_ У бедного Б.С. никаких шансов.

_Кое-что другое в твоём письме поразило меня, и я должен признаться в своём смущении, поскольку даже от мыслей об этом на моих глазах появились слёзы. Ты, должно быть, и так это поняла по расплывшимся чернилам в предыдущем предложении, но я не буду переписывать письмо, лучше оставлю капли слёз как дань уважения тебе._

_Ты, дорогая Р., первый человек, назвавший меня своим другом._

Рей на глаза навернулись слёзы, и она приложила руку к губам. Б.С. Кайссис был одинок точно так же, как когда-то была она. Рей и сейчас временами ощущала себя покинутой, даже в кругу новых друзей в Сопротивлении, и осознание того, что мужчина, способный на такую любовь, чувствует себя настолько одиноким, разбивало ей сердце.

– Рей? С тобой всё в порядке?

Рей подняла взгляд на обеспокоенную Лею, поспешно сложила письмо и вытерла щёки.

– Да. Извините, я просто немного распереживалась.

Лея скептически на неё взглянула.

– Из-за дегидрированных протеиновых пайков?

– Ох, ну знаете, – Рей небрежно махнула рукой. – Разговоры о еде навевают мне мысли о Джакку.

Рей почувствовала себя плохо из-за лжи, когда все сразу же начали кивать и подбадривать с сочувствием. Финн похлопал её по плечу.

– Тебе больше никогда не придётся голодать, тыковка, – сказал он. – Обещаю.

– Эм-м… спасибо. Это много для меня значит.

Роуз положила на стол конфетку и толкнула к Рей, и та приняла её, сгорая от унижения, когда пришлось грызть сладость с мычанием благодарности. Теперь, очевидно, удовлетворённые тем, что последнего джедая как следует кормят, все снова обратили своё внимание на Лею и продолжили обсуждать протеиновые пайки.

Рей опустила взгляд к письму.

_Это может показаться тебе жалким, но я уверяю, что буду дорожить этим мгновением вечно. Я всю жизнь ощущал давление наследия своей семьи и груза обязанностей, и сейчас чувствую, что никто никогда не видел меня настоящего. Но ты видишь, и я всё равно тебе нравлюсь. И хотя это для меня удивительно непонятно, я чрезвычайно благодарен._

_Ты тоже мой друг, Р. Если тебе что-нибудь нужно – ресурсы, оружие, месть врагам – я с удовольствием всё это предоставлю._

Рей чуть хихикнула, притворившись, что подавилась крошкой. Б.С. иногда был таким смешным.

_Я бы с удовольствием встретился с тобой, Р., но мне трудно даже ненадолго оставить свои обязанности. Предлагаю вернуться к вопросу примерно через месяц, к этому времени я планирую дописать новую книгу. Я вышлю копию заранее, и тогда мы можем увидеться и обсудить её за чашечкой кофе._

_Не знаю, каким ты меня себе представляешь, но может оказаться, что я не вполне соответствую твоим ожиданиям. Пожалуйста, пообещаешь, что не психанёшь при встрече?_

_Твой в любви и страданиях,_

_Б.С. Кайссис»._

Рей сложила письмо и спрятала его, чувствуя обжигающую теплоту в сердце. Они с Б.С. теперь были настоящими друзьями и собирались встретиться и поговорить о книгах, о жизни и кто знает, о чём ещё. Она наконец встретит мастера потрясающих сцен кунилингуса.

Она понятия не имела, почему Б.С. беспокоился из-за её реакции при встрече с ним. Может, он не был красив в привычном смысле этого слова? Может, у него много щупалец? В любом случае, Рей всё равно будет счастлива быть его другом (пусть втайне и лелеяла надежду, что он окажется горячим мужчиной).

Возможно, она дала ему много пищи для размышления, но их переписка заставила задуматься и её тоже. О том, что произошло между ней и Кайло Реном на «Превосходстве», и о её несбыточных мечтах. О том, что _могло бы_ там произойти вместо случившегося. О её собственных навыках общения и как их можно развить.

Если Б.С. был виноват в том, что не смог выразить свои чувства к любимой девушке, значит, и Рей ничем не лучше. Не то чтобы она любила Кайло Рена, _определённо_ нет. Но если бы он протянул ей руку в тронном зале Сноука и попросил её быть с ним, потому что любил её; или потому, что она ему очень, очень нравилась; или он хотя бы считал её вполне опрятной, а не потому, что они были бы хорошими соправителями галактики, она бы ответила «да». Если бы он не сказал, что она – никто, а назвал её всем, она бы сдалась ему в ту же секунду.

Уверенность Рей в данном вопросе стала сигналом того, что она изменила своё отношение к Кайло Рену. Особенно учитывая, что их отношения в основном состояли из угроз и сражений на световых мечах. Удивительно, что могли сотворить несколько часов Связи с человеком. По мере её усиления Рей раскрыла для себя мягкую сторону Кайло. Под бронёй убийцы и тирана скрывался неуверенный в себе, жаждущий любви человек по имени Бен Соло, с самым нежным взглядом карих глаз и жаждущим понимания сердцем. Он терпеливо выслушивал Рей с её проблемами, даже когда она была его врагом. Он убил собственного учителя, чтобы защитить её, прямо как Локай убил своего наставника, чтобы спасти Брейанну.

Так что да: если бы Кайло позвал её на свидание или даже попросил Рей поцеловать его, она бы это сделала.

Что, если Кайло так же плохо умеет общаться, как она сама и Б.С.? Что если он действительно был романтически заинтересован в ней?

Несмотря на то, что Рей была немного влюблена в Б.С. Кайссиса, она почувствовала ошеломляющий трепет при мысли, что нравится Кайло, как он ей.

– Мы получили сообщения о новом супероружии, создаваемом под эгидой генерала Хакса, – голос Леи оборвал все внутренние размышления Рей, и она строго выпрямилась, обращая всё внимание к генералу. – Оно всё ещё в разработке, но, по слухам, принцип работы будет аналогичен базе «Старкиллер».

По резко вздохнул.

– Серьёзно? У этого Хакса вообще фантазии нет.

– Кого он собрался взрывать? – спросила Рей. – Уже никого не осталось. Кроме нас, разумеется, но едва ли для этого ему нужно супероружие, – усмехнулась она. – В смысле, взгляните на нас. Нас спонсирует анальная смазка. Мы явно не в высшей лиге.

Все снова уставились на неё, и Рей в очередной раз осознала, что нужно было подумать, прежде чем открывать рот.

– В смысле, пока что. Мы пока что не в высшей лиге. Но будем. Обязательно.

Финн закатил глаза.

– Просто замолчи, – процедил он сквозь зубы.

Рей заткнулась.

– Хорошая новость в том, – сказала Лея, совершенно игнорируя её словесный понос, и Рей подумала: « _Жаль, что от этого нет смазки»_ , – что на это у них уйдёт весь годовой бюджет и ещё немного сверху. Они обрастут долгами, – Лея покачала головой. – Честно, некомпетентность поразительна. Их бухгалтера надо уволить.

– Так что же нам делать? – спросила Роуз.

Лея вздохнула.

– Как обычно. Какими-то неясными путями найдём схему, отправим несколько крестокрылов и будем палить по аварийному переключателю, пока эта штука не взорвётся.

Втайне Рей считала странным, что Первый Орден создаёт супероружие с явным и легкодоступным слабым местом, но она не жаловалась. Если Сопротивление могло уничтожить новое оружие ещё до того, как его запустят, это могло бы спасти много жизней и сократить финансы Первого Ордена.

– Можете на меня рассчитывать, – сказала она.

– Я ценю твой энтузиазм, но ждать ещё год, – ответила Лея. – Эти штуки строятся долго.

Рей нахмурилась.

– Тогда почему нам не взорвать оружие сейчас, пока оно ещё не заработало?

– Потому что, очевидно, переключателя там пока нет, – Лея отмахнулась от беспокойства Рей. – Вопрос с супероружием я возьму на себя. Сейчас у нас есть другие проблемы. Например, улучшить навык смывания унитаза в ванной северо-восточного крыла…

Рей со вздохом сползла на стуле, желая быть где угодно, только не здесь. Она закрыла глаза и представила себя на пляже. Возможно, с конкретным мускулистым эксцентричным мужчиной, который вжимал бы её в песок и шептал ей на ухо самые сладкие, самые грязные обещания…

В этот момент Рей даже не пыталась притвориться, что не фантазирует о Кайло Рене.


	10. Chapter 10

Следующие недели Кайло только и делал, что творил, одурманенный вдохновением. Он чувствовал себя другим человеком – словно впервые за долгое время всё встало на свои места. И хотя его проза была шероховатой, направление необузданных эмоций в творческое русло оказалось для него самым настоящим катарсисом.

Совет Р. поразмыслить о том, кто он и чего хочет от жизни, ударил ему под дых так же сильно, как однажды ударил Сноук во время одного из многочисленных сеансов «перевоспитания». По правде говоря, Кайло никогда не задумывался о том, чего хотел для себя. Первые мысли об этом после письма Р. вызвали в нём нервозность и дискомфорт. Какое у него было право желать для себя чего-то, кроме силы, овладеть которой его готовили?

Однако чем больше он об этом думал, тем больше осознавал, что у него и впрямь были мечты, не связанные со Сноуком, Первым Орденом или правлением галактикой железным кулаком. Он хотел любить кого-то (Рей), быть любимым кем-то (Рей). Хотел быть хорошим парнем для кого-то (для Рей), обеспечивать кого-то (Рей) и стареть вместе с кем-то (тоже с Рей). Но он также хотел писать истории о других людях – не только о завуалированных Кайло (и Рей), желавших обрести любовь и счастье.

Он хотел что-то _создать._

Сноук поджарил бы его силовой молнией даже за смелость помышлять о подобном богохульстве, но Сноука больше не было. Кайло убил его. И, конечно, он это сделал ради Рей, но стоило ему вкусить свободы и возжелать чего-то впервые за последние десять лет, он осознал, что, вероятно, ему это тоже пошло на пользу.

Как только его эмоциональный ландшафт изменился, словно планета под воздействием миллиона одновременных землетрясений, Кайло направил свои смешанные чувства на создание нового романа. У того пока не было названия, но Кайло планировал использовать его для реализации другого совета Р.: открыто признаться Рей в любви. Конечно, Кайло придётся найти укрытие сволочей из Сопротивления, чтобы передать ей книгу, но он был решителен как никогда.

Вероятно, Рей не хотела бы, чтобы он убивал сволочей из Сопротивления. Кайло нахмурился и впервые за всё время задумался о возможности просто оставить их в покое.

Больше никакой охоты за матерью и её шайкой мучеников-недоумков. Больше никаких криков на подчинённых в духе _«Если не найдёте сопротивленцев, я выпотрошу вас голыми руками»._ Он больше не будет зацикливаться на неподтверждённых слухах с далёких лун и разносить навигационные дисплеи в щепки, когда эти слухи окажутся ложными.

Теперь только он и Рей. Никаких хозяев, никаких войн, никаких пряток.

Мысль оказалась на удивление успокаивающей.

Кайло поднял этот вопрос на следующем военном совете, решив пару минут отдохнуть от создания мастерского рисунка – имени Рей, написанного под разными углами и заполонявшего весь лист блокнота.

– Сколько их там в Сопротивлении осталось, человек сорок? Почему нам вообще не всё равно?

И снова Хакс и генералы таращились на него, словно он предложил нечто немыслимо ужасающее – перекрасить доспехи штурмовиков в пастельные тона или позволить покорённым мирам провести демократические выборы, например.

– Верховный Лидер, – выплюнул Хакс, едва не дрожа от ярости, – эти предатели являются символом уничтоженного нами порядка. Пока этот символ не будет стёрт с лица галактики, мы никогда не освободимся от их ядовитых убеждений.

– Значит, если мы убьём эти сорок человек, никто и никогда больше не потребует демократии?

Хакс и сидящий рядом с ним генерал обменялись вымученными взглядами.

– Нет, Ре… Верховный Лидер. Но если на их примере мы покажем…

Кайло не дал генералу договорить. Тот не сказал бы ничего, что он не слышал раньше: бла-бла месть, бла-бла слава Первого Ордена, бла-бла невероятный восторг от покорения масс. Кайло погладил пальцами свой открытый блокнот, размышляя о возможностях, которые тот предоставлял. Он был совсем новым, скрупулёзно созданным специально для Кайло с его конкретными запросами. На обложке из кожи банты была вытиснена надпись «Любовь – это сладчайшая агония», страницы пахли розой и слегка блестели. Серебряная застёжка являлась отсылкой к его подработке: чтобы закрыть блокнот, нужно вставить маленький эрегированный фаллос в замысловато созданное влагалище. Сначала ремесленник не поместил на эту крошечную очаровательную вагину клитор, но Кайло, долго рассматривавший застёжку с лупой, это обнаружил. Разъярённый просчётом, он отправил письмо, в котором не стеснялся в выражениях и угрозах, что, к счастью, вылилось в пятидесятипроцентную скидку и куда более точный дизайн.

Не считая многочисленных сердечек и бесконечных «РейРейРейРейРей» ароматизированные страницы пустовали, всё ещё ожидая дара его прозы.

– Это просто скучно, – объявил Кайло, резко встав со стула. Пустая страница так и манила его, а Хакс только подавлял творческий порыв. – Я буду в своих покоях.

Не раздумывая лишней секунды, он покинул военный совет, и его сердце слегка подозрительно ёкнуло. Кайло подумал, что это могло случиться… от удовлетворения? Скорее всего, это был признак серьёзного заболевания, но Кайло не мог отрицать, что впервые почувствовал себя как никогда прекрасно.

Вернувшись в свои апартаменты, он схватил перо для каллиграфии и начал писать.

_«Они держались за руки у огня, и это был самый радушный приём из всех, что Кайло мог ожидать, особенно от врага»._

Да-да, он ещё не придумал подходящих имён для своих персонажей, но для первого черновика сойдёт.

_«– Ты смогла бы полюбить монстра? – спросил Кайло._

_Рей склонила голову, обдумывая._

_– Думаю, да, – затем она улыбнулась ему. – Особенно как надо упакованного красавчика»._

Кайло снова проливал слёзы на написанные строчки, но на этот раз не из-за горя по любви, которой никогда не обретёт. Он плакал, потому что впервые осмелился надеяться, что его мечты действительно осуществятся.

***

Несколько недель спустя Кайло ходил туда-сюда по своим комнатам, едва не вырывая себе волосы от отчаяния. Ему вот-вот нужно было отправляться на встречу с Р., но в последнюю минуту Хакс назначил «срочное» собрание. На вопрос причин рыжеволосый генерал отвечал уклончиво, и разосланная утром повестка не пролила свет на тайну.

  * Обсуждение структуры руководства
  * Занятия по тимбилдингу
  * Прояснение и обсуждение следующих шагов



Кайло ненавидел занятия по тимбилдингу, хотя Хакс, казалось, ценил их. Однажды он заставил генералов сесть в круг и бросать друг другу мяч, называя вслух своё имя, любимый цвет и самое худшее злодеяние. В другой раз они играли в «Две правды и ложь», и в итоге все опять сосредоточились на зверствах. А уж про «Падение на доверие» Кайло даже вспоминать не хотел.

Жалкое было зрелище.

И Р. будет ужасно разочарована, когда получит черновик. У него не было времени переписать всё красиво, поэтому на страницах творилась вакханалия из перечеркнутых строк и многочисленных правок. В общем, это была полная противоположность хорошему любовному роману, пока что без счастливого финала или даже достойной эротической сцены.

Однако ему нужно было отправить черновик этим утром, иначе она не успеет прочитать до встречи. Они должны были увидеться в кофейне на одной из планет из списка Кайло под названием «Места, где может жить Р.». Что странно, эта же планета была в списке «Места, где может быть Сопротивление», поэтому Кайло планировал задержаться там после встречи и проверить.

Не то чтобы встреча с Р. была свиданием, он открестился от одной только мысли об этом. Его сердце принадлежало Рей и только Рей. Это было просто налаживание дружеского контакта. Он понятия не имел, как друзья называют такие встречи, поскольку у него никогда не было друга, но думал, что примерно так.

Он был взволнован, спеша по коридорам «Финализатора», уже на пять минут опаздывая на собрание. Его рукопись и набор для каллиграфии были при нём: он планировал написать ещё несколько предложений и потом сразу передать рукопись почтовому дроиду. Потом он примет душ перед первым в жизни дружеским свиданием.

Кайло фыркнул при мысли об утомительном часе за столом. Он надеялся, что Хакс не запланировал конкурс на скоростное поедание еды. В прошлый раз несколько участников задохнулись (возможно, при некоторой помощи Силы), в наши времена вокруг так мало добрых людей …

Дверь в конференц-зал распахнулась, и Кайло зашёл, плащ развевался за ним.

– Простите за задержку…

Он замер на месте. Помещение было заполнено штурмовиками, направившими на него свои бластеры, мечи, вибро-топоры и дубинки.

– Пора сменить лидера, Рен, – усмехнулся Хакс.

Первый выстрел из бластера пришёлся в плечо Кайло, откинув его назад, а второй задел бедро. Третий, к его ужасу, подпалил обложку рукописи. Он снял с пояса световой меч и активировал его, держа книгу в левой руке под мышкой для безопасности.

Когда первая волна штурмовиков набросилась на него с дубинками и клинками, Кайло понял, что совершенно неверно истолковал смысл пункта «занятия по тимбилдингу».


	11. Chapter 11

Рей не находила себе места, наворачивая круги по ангару. Ей вот-вот нужно было отправиться на встречу с Б.С. Кайссисом, но она так и не получила рукопись, которую он обещал отправить. Кофейня находилась в нескольких часах полёта – Рей была не настолько глупой, чтобы пригласить незнакомца прямиком в укрытие Сопротивления – и опаздывать не хотелось.

Но также она не хотела бы пойти на встречу, даже не начав читать новую книгу Б.С. Он проделает огромный путь, чтобы увидеться с ней. Быстро пробежаться глазами по тексту – меньшее, что она могла для него сделать.

Прошло пять минут. Десять. Тридцать.

Рей уже пора было сесть на ближайший шаттл до города, но что-то удерживало её на месте. Она могла взять крестокрыл и добраться до города за час, если что. Почтовая система выиграла бы ещё тридцать минут на то, чтобы доставить ей посылку.

Двадцать восемь минут спустя ВВ-8 ворвался в ангар с потрёпанным конвертом.

– О, Рий`йя! – Рей подбежала к дроиду, упала на колени и начала целовать его крошечную голову, пока тот пищал от волнения. – Спасибо, ВВ-8. Ты не представляешь, что это для меня значит.

Она засунула конверт в сумку, бросилась к крестокрылу, который «позаимствовала» у По, и приготовилась к полёту. ВВ-8 с любопытством присвистнул, но Рей покачала головой.

– Нет, ВВ-8. Это не боевой полёт, я справлюсь сама. Всё будет хорошо.

Даже если По и был не в курсе, что она села в его крестокрыл, Лея уже дала ей своё благословение, поэтому проблем ждать не стоило. Генерал была ужасно взволнована, только услышав о предстоящей встрече, и даже попросила Рей передать сообщение для Б.С. Кайссиса. «Скажи ему, что его почерк стал поистине великолепным, и я очень рада, что у него есть хобби». Это было странное сообщение, но генерал говорила много странностей, поэтому Рей не стала брать в голову.

Двигатели крестокрыла взревели, и Рей помчалась в столицу, надеясь, что успеет на встречу с Б.С. Кайссисом вовремя.

***

Рей приземлилась так мощно, что любой пилот бы ужаснулся – любой, кроме Хана и По. Это было потрясающее, опасное, шумное приземление, но на мягкую посадку у неё не было времени: Б.С. Кайссис ждал её и, спасибо идиотским правилам воздушного движения, Рей опаздывала уже на пять минут.

Она выпрыгнула из кабины, игнорируя вопль протеста крошечного лохматого существа, размахивающего вокруг неё жезлом авиадиспетчерской службы.

– Простите, – бросила она через плечо, – я вернусь, рано или поздно.

Рей выбежала с космодрома и очутилась в лабиринте улиц, ведущих к её любимой кофейне.

Тяжело дыша, она распахнула дверь. Несколько месяцев Рей здесь не появлялась – трудности жизни галактических беглецов – но выглядело всё как всегда. Уютное тёплое местечко с витриной, полной декадентской выпечки и окружённой столиками и укромными кабинками.

В зале никого не было.

Рей остановилась перед круассанами. Молодой бариста за прилавком подпрыгнул от неожиданности, его лекку качнулись.

– Ох, чем могу быть полезен? – спросил он дрожащим голосом.

– Кофе, – сказала Рей, паникуя из-за сложившихся обстоятельств. – Самый дешёвый.

Уже несколько минут спустя она сидела в самой дальней кабинке с подозрительно фиолетовым напитком перед собой, прислонившись спиной к стене, её глаза нервно переметались от рукописи в руках к двери. Плотная бумага, в которой находилась книга, была грязной и опалённой, и Рей предположила, что посылка просто затерялась на почте, но рукопись была в ещё худшем состоянии. Обложка покрыта сажей, угол сожжён и самое худшее – судя по всему, страницы забрызганы кровью. Пояснительного примечания к этому не было, только нацарапанный адрес получателя – ничего похожего на обычный почерк Б.С.

Рей провела пальцем по большому бордовому пятну, перекрывавшему название: _«Драгоценная находка мусорщицы»._

– Что случилось, Б.С.? – прошептала она, ужасно обеспокоенная. Он опаздывает на кофе, а израненная рукопись попала ей в руки только чудом. Что, если это была его кровь?

Она перевернула к первой странице, надеясь, что в тексте найдётся подсказка.

 _«Для Р.,_ – говорилось в посвящении, – _которая вдохновила меня честно признаться в чувствах. И для любви моей жизни: ты – моё всё»._

Из глаз Рей потекли слёзы. Эти слова в сочетании с необычным использованием слова «мусорщица» в названии навевали на неё ощущение дежавю – хотя, конечно, она тосковала о том, чего никогда не было. Вздохнув, Рей перелистнула и внимательно начала читать.

_«Рейя спускалась вниз по стене огромного звёздного разрушителя с рюкзаком, набитым ломом. Она была рада, что наконец нашла что-то впервые за несколько дней: теперь она сможет обменять запчасти на пайки»._

Рей уставилась на этот абзац, словно вырванный из её прошлого. И Рейя? Серьёзно? Совпадение прямо-таки жуткое.

Она продолжила читать, с головой погрузившись в путешествие Рейи к космодрому, откуда героиня сбежала со своей жалкой пустынной планеты на первом попавшемся звездолёте. Это был контрабандистский корабль, который пилотировала отважная банда мятежников-преступников, и как только те обнаружили Рейю на борту и убедились в её потрясающих боевых навыках на себе – с радостью приняли её в свою команду. Они только что совершили ограбление флагмана Первого Ордена, и сейчас в бегах, а охотится за ними внушающий ужас Верховный Лидер, печально известный смертельно опасный Бенло Ренло с волосами цвета воронова крыла…

– Нет, – Рей отпрянула от рукописи, словно от ядовитого скорпиона. – Это просто нелепо.

Б.С. хотел, чтобы персонаж _казался похожим_ на Кайло Рена? Но это не могло быть правдой, потому что никто, кроме Рей и Леи, не знали, что настоящее имя Кайло – это Бен…

Осознание ударило, словно тайфайтер, с разгона врезавшийся в астероид.

_Я во многом вижу в Локае себя. Рельефное тело и шикарные волосы – это само собой, но также и глубоко укоренившиеся гнев и боль…_

_Она коснулась моей руки…_

_Предлагая этой девушке галактику, я думал, что доказываю ей свою преданность…_

И эта криффова описка: _«Да, Кайло, возьми меня…»_

Рей зажала рот руками, ужаснувшись.

– Ох, Рий`йя…

_Б.С. Кайссисом был Кайло Рен._

Она проглотила усмешку и тут же заплакала. Слёзы падали на опалённую и окровавленную рукопись, оставляя мокрые круги на листе, похожие на лунные кратеры. Кайло был тем милым, чутким, эмоциональным мужчиной, переписывавшимся с ней всё это время. Кайло создавал все свои романы для неё, для Рей.

Первая книга Б.С. Кайссиса вышла год назад, _«примерно когда ты к нам присоединилась,_ – сказала Лея. – _Без понятия, что может настолько вдохновлять автора»_. И, о Сила, должно быть, Лея узнала почерк – это объяснило бы её странное послание Б.С. Кайссису.

Сердце Рей болезненно сжалось.

– Кажется, я знаю, что его вдохновляло… – прошептала она, хотя это совершенно не укладывалось у неё в голове. Рей прежде никогда не была чьей-то музой. Она никогда не вдохновляла на творчество или страсть, или любовь… по крайней мере, она так думала.

Рей вспомнила все книги Б.С., начиная с _«Тайной страсти мятежницы»._ В каждой изображалась отважная, смелая героиня и злодей, ищущий искупления. Во многих фигурировал Первый Орден. И Рий`йя, _имена!_ Как она могла не обратить внимание на имена?

Дирк Роквелл и Кира были парой из первой книги. После этого – Брок Каммингтон и Изабелла, затем Дэн Разоритель и Дейзи, _которую Дэн называл своим цветком пустыни,_ но после этого имена стали странными. Она вспомнила, какими удивительно глупыми они казались поначалу:

_Ренно Кан и Трейси_

_Неб Нерло и Сорейя_

_Кен Роло и Крейстина_

_Кайбен Лоре и Дейрдрей_

_Локай Олос и Брейанна_

И так далее, и тому подобное. Рей только сейчас поняла, что всё это было вариациями их настоящих имён.

Рей упёрлась лбом в стол. Она была невероятной идиоткой, взявшейся за световой меч и бросившей вызов опытному форсъюзеру Тёмной Стороны, ничего не смысля в технике боя. Невероятно глупой девушкой, отправившейся к своему злейшему врагу в крошечной спасательной капсуле, не имея никакого другого плана, кроме как понадеяться на лучшее. Невероятно невежественным джедаем, погрузившимся с головой в омут тёмной энергии Силы, несмотря на предупреждение не делать этого. Она в упор не замечала факта, который сейчас в ретроспективе казался предельно очевидным. В её защиту, написание любовных романов не входило в список занятий нормального злого диктатора, но Б.С. Кайссис _не особенно_ хитрил. Она застонала и снова стукнулась лбом о стол, осознав, что даже псевдоним был подсказкой. Б.С. значило Бен Соло. Кайссис – имя Кайло и слово «поцелуи» в переводе с джавского, и это было _до отвратного_ мило.

Всё это составляло портрет человека – и сейчас как никогда убедительно – который был куда сложнее, чем предполагала Рей. Кайло был достаточно терпелив и талантлив, чтобы заниматься каллиграфией. Он был человеком, который ронял слёзы на свои письма и потом отправлял их. Он любил с глубокой, всепоглощающей силой, никогда не колеблясь.

И с очевидным восхищением относился к кунилингусу.

– Крифф… – Рей снова открыла рукопись, отчаянно пытаясь прочитать как можно больше, прежде чем он появится.

Рейя и Бенло Ренло ходили вокруг да около большую часть книги, и каждая встреча была приправлена очевидным эротизмом. Прочитав больше половины написанного, Рей захотелось закричать, чтоб они уже наконец потрахались, но Рейя продолжала отрицать свои чувства, а Бенло был слишком поглощён своими обязательствами перед Первым Орденом. Оба персонажа томились в собственных ловушках, неспособные быть вместе, но и оставаться порознь.

Теперь Рей беспрерывно плакала, узнавая себя в каждом слове. Это было самое честное любовное письмо Кайло. Его мучительная страсть практически изливалась со страниц, и она могла сказать, что он как никогда глубоко погрузился в свои эмоции и травмы, обнажая сердце в каждой тонкой фразе.

 _«Написанные мной истории – лишь бледная тень нашей возможной истории любви»,_ – писал он ей. Читая этот шедевр, Рей ему верила.

На полях были и его небольшие полные страданий заметки:

_Достаточно ли очевидно отчаяние Бенло? Она ему посочувствует? Придурок, она никогда это не прочтёт._

_Нужно больше страсти в отображении моих душевных мук._

_Я никогда не буду ей нужен_

_Я обманываю себя_

_Добавить больше фантазий о кунилингусе?_

_Почему у меня не получается написать сцену с поцелуем? Ах да, потому что я не могу представить, чтобы ей было на меня не плевать_

_Я никто_

_У Бенло Ренло не может быть счастливого финала, потому что я тоже его не заслуживаю_

_Если бы она только могла это прочесть и понять._

Рей поняла. Теперь наконец она всё поняла.

Прошло несколько часов. К тому моменту, как Рей внезапно дошла до конца рукописи, Бенло и Рейя так и не поцеловались. Что ещё хуже, Кайло до сих пор не пришёл в кофейню.

Он не знал, что переписывался с Рей – она была в этом уверена. Он был так взволнован тем, что нашёл в Р. друга – _его первого друга,_ подумала она с горечью – и не продинамил бы её. И теперь, когда Рей знала, кем был Б.С. Кайссис, кровь и копоть на _«Драгоценной находке мусорщицы»_ никак не могли быть списаны на несчастный случай на почте.

С Кайло что-то случилось.

Паника заставила Рей подскочить на месте так внезапно, что покупатели разбежались, а бариста юркнул под прилавок. Она зажмурилась и открыла Связь впервые за несколько месяцев, отчаянно желая убедиться, что он не пострадал.

_Боль. Смятение. Сожаление._

Рей задыхалась, схватившись за живот от боли сочувствия. Кайло – _Бен,_ она снова могла называть его Беном – был сильно ранен, но всё ещё жив. Она заставила Связь раскрыться ещё сильнее, желая предстать перед ним. Обычно Сила сама инициировала их связь, но Рей была решительно настроена сделать это самостоятельно. Нахер древние религии и мистические силы – у неё вот-вот сорвётся свидание с бывшим заклятым врагом.

Весь шум в помещении исчез, и Бен материализовался на полу кофейни. Он был во всём чёрном, от перчаток до плаща, и свернулся калачиком, словно раненый зверь. Его кожа была грязной от сажи и крови.

Он моргнул, глядя на неё.

– Рей? – голос был хриплым и дрожащим. – Ты на самом деле здесь? – удивление на его лице чуть не разбило Рей сердце. Он говорил словно пьяный, взгляд был затуманен и не сфокусирован, но, вероятно, это были последствия кровопотери.

Она опустилась на колени рядом с ним, протянув руку к забрызганному кровью лбу проекции.

– Ещё нет, но скоро. Где ты, Бен?

Его веки медленно опустились.

– Это долгая история…

– Плевать. Укажи мне место.

Его взгляд остановился на чём-то, чего она не могла видеть.

– Ты не поверишь, меня вышвырнули из почтового отделения за то, что я пачкал кровью клиентов, – он мягко усмехнулся. – Неудивительно, что у меня галлюцинации. Ты бы ни за что не пришла за мной.

Связь внезапно прервалась, и звуки окружения снова ворвались. Шум кофемашины – бариста делал какой-то очень горячий напиток, звон колокольчика на двери, обеспокоенный шёпот покупателей, глядевших на Рей как на сумасшедшую.

Рей оскалилась на них.

– На что уставились? Я разговаривала со своим другом… эээ, врагом. Другом по переписке. Соулмейтом. Неважно.

Подросток-бариста обошёл прилавок, пораженчески подняв руки.

– Эй, леди, всё нормально. У многих есть воображаемые друзья. Хотя, может, Вам лучше уйти?

Ох, она ещё как собиралась уйти. Рей активировала световой меч, и покупатели бросились врассыпную.

– Спасибо за кофе, – крикнула она через плечо, подбегая к двери. – Но мне нужно кое-где быть.

Она собиралась разнести каждое почтовое отделение на Среднем Кольце, пока не найдёт Б.С. Кайссиса.


	12. Chapter 12

Кайло Рен лежал, скорчившись в переулке, и медленно истекал кровью из-за многочисленных ран. Он победил всех напавших на «Финализаторе» – довольно-таки великолепно, если спросить его – но чуть не оказался убит в процессе. На руках и ногах остались ожоги от бластерных зарядов, которые он не смог отразить, лезвие вибро-топора рассекло ему кожу на груди и животе. Больше всего ранений пришлось на туловище, и он был уверен, что его ранили ещё и в спину, но не мог повернуться проверить.

Он кашлянул, морщась от острой боли в рёбрах. Хакс, трус, бросил в него кресло и сбежал из конференц-зала, поняв, что мятеж идёт не по плану. Кайло бы бросился за ним в погоню, но признал, что раны требуют внимания. К тому же он опаздывал на свидание в кофейне.

Кайло сел в свой истребитель «Усмиряющий» и направился к ближайшей луне с почтовым отделением. Он не мог мыслить ясно, иначе первым делом отправился бы к врачу, но все его затуманенные мысли сосредоточились только на двух вещах: 1) отправить рукопись к Р. 2) отправить себя к Р.

С первым заданием он справился успешно, как Кайло понадеялся. К сожалению, он никоим образом не мог разобраться со вторым.

Он закрыл глаза, отдаваясь боли. Ему просто нужно поспать пару минут, вот и всё. Тогда он наберётся достаточно сил и отправится к врачу.

Он задался вопросом, приснится ли ему Рей. Когда он в прошлый раз видел её в галлюцинациях, его пульс дико подскочил. Ох, какой бы сладкой была подобная выручка, если бы он только мог поговорить с Рей ещё раз. Но нет, она закрыла Связь после Крейта и ни за что не захочет увидеть его снова, только затем, чтоб убить, разве что.

«Это было бы чудесно», – подумал он сонно. Рей вернула его к жизни, было бы только правильно, отними она его жизнь. Она могла бы вонзить свой световой меч, пылающий жгучим жаром, прямо в его сердце, уже горевшее для неё, и тогда он, наконец, стал бы полноценным человеком.

Прежде чем потерять сознание, Кайло поймал себя на мысли, что жалеет об утрате набора для каллиграфии и блокнота во время битвы, потому что это была довольно неплохая метафора.

***

Он проснулся от криков.

Это было обычным явлением для Кайло Рена, поэтому сначала он не придал этому значения. Просто ещё один день. Его совсем не удивил и тяжёлый, медный запах крови.

Затем его охватила волна боли, и да, это тоже вписывалось в привычный день Кайло, но её интенсивность заставила его немного заволноваться.

Его глаза распахнулись, открывая взору грязный переулок вместо спальни «Финализатора». Плащ промокал в какой-то мерзкой жиже, на коже была засохшая кровь, а трёхглазая крыса грызла его сапог.

Точно. Мятеж.

Он попытался встать, но был слишком слаб, поэтому плюхнулся на землю, словно умирающая рыбка. Крики становились всё громче, несколько человек стремглав пронеслись мимо переулка.

– Не ходите на почту! – завизжал кто-то. – Она там всё разносит!

Звучало интригующе. Кайло мужественно вступил в бой с гравитацией ещё раз, и теперь ему удалось удержать себя в сидящей позе, прислонившись спиной к стене. Крыса поползла за ним, осмелев настолько, что вскарабкалась Кайло на голень. Он сердито на неё взглянул.

– Я галактический тиран, которого вся вселенная боится, – сообщил он ей. – Ты и впрямь думаешь, что это хорошая идея?

Видимо, не впечатлившись, крыса продолжила грызть его шнурки. Кайло вздохнул и прислонился затылком к стене, слишком одурманенный головокружением для убедительных угроз. Вместо этого он сосредоточился на звуках: визги, грохот и приглушённый женский крик, звучавший подозрительно знакомо. У него снова галлюцинации, это точно. Но затем раздался характерный гул светового меча, рассекавшего воздух, и сердце Кайло заколотилось как сумасшедшее.

– Где он?! – кричала девушка, и да, это была совершенно, абсолютно точно Рей. Картинка перед глазами Кайло расплылась, когда остатки крови в его организме понеслись по венам со скоростью гоночного пода. – Вы хотите сказать, что просто вышвырнули истекающего кровью человека и не вызвали врача? – больше грохота, больше криков.

– Рей, – хрипнул он. Крыса подняла голову на звук, и Кайло мог поклясться, что маленькие бусинки её глаз таращились на него с презрением.

Он сконцентрировался на Связи, хотя на этот раз потребовалось гораздо больше стараний, чтобы открыться Силе. Кайло тихо позвал её по имени, надеясь, что она его почувствует. _«Рей»._

Грохот и лязг прекратились. Затем, как по волшебству, звуки были словно высосаны из переулка, и Рей появилась перед ним – растрёпанная и взбешённая.

– Бен? Где ты?

Он кашлянул, забрызгав кровью штаны и крысу. И хотя это было отвратительно, брызги, по крайней мере, спугнули животное, и грызун сбежал, недовольно пища.

– Это что, крыса? – Рей нахмурилась.

– Не моя, – сказал он, чувствуя странное желание оправдаться. – Ей просто понравились мои сапоги.

Рей потрясла головой, будто хотела обрести ясность мысли.

– Неважно. Ты где?

Его губы вытянулись в, как он надеялся, хитрую ухмылку, но, вероятно, вышла пьяная гримаса.

– Готова убить меня, мусорщица?

Он понятия не имел, зачем опять пытался соревноваться с ней, но, в его защиту, она стояла _прямо здесь,_ _ошеломляюще совершенна,_ и _была всем, чего Кайло когда-либо желал,_ а он едва оставался жив и с каждой секундой терял всё больше крови, и всё это совсем немного мешало ему ясно мыслить.

Она сверкнула на него взглядом, и это был тот самый взгляд, которым она окинула его на базе «Старкиллер», прежде чем раскроить ему лицо.

– Место. Говори.

– Ужасная, грязная аллея. Кстати, я слышал, как ты разнесла почтовое отделение. Очень сексуально, – он улыбнулся, невероятно счастливый, что наконец-то смог сделать ей комплимент. Перед его глазами плавали чёрные пятна, и он зажмурился, пытаясь рассеять их. Если бы Рей с зажжённым световым мечом была последним, что он увидел, Кайло умер бы счастливым.

Внезапно Рей исчезла, и городской шум устремился назад. Кайло сник у стены, опустошённый потерей. Теперь, увидев Рей, он не мог провести без неё и секунды.

Справа послышались уверенные шаги, и Кайло повернул голову, едва ли смея надеяться. Но да, вот она, стройная, крепкая и идеальная, бежит к нему, словно ангел-мститель. Её световой меч пылает голубым, словно прописное обещание смерти в магнитной плазме.

Его меч был пристёгнут к поясу, но Кайло и не пытался схватиться за него. Он широко развёл руки, готовый к любой судьбе, которую Рей ему уготовила. Раздражающая чернота продолжала захлёстывать зрение, снова закружилась голова, но Кайло молился, чтобы остаться в сознании достаточно долго и прочувствовать смерть от её руки. Это был бы самый интимный момент между ними.

– Моя богиня мести, – проговорил он, когда она вдруг затормозила на бегу около него. – Я жажду только твоего прикосновения. Прикончи меня сейчас и знай, что о лучшей смерти я не мог и мечтать.

Рей выдохнула и опустилась на колени рядом с ним.

– Ты грёбаный идиот, – сказала она, накрыв ладонью рану на его животе. Вокруг её руки вспыхнул белый свет, и разорванная плоть затрепетала: Рей пыталась исцелить его Силой. – Но мой идиот.

Слишком сложная для осмысления информация. Он уставился на Рей, готовый отключиться то ли из-за кровопотери, то ли потому, что он был криффово взбудоражен. Он был _её_ идиотом? Она и впрямь претендует на него?

Рей убрала руку от раны на животе и нахмурилась. Кайло взглянул вниз и увидел, что на самом деле порез не затянулся даже немного.

– Я вообще-то не знаю, как это делается, – призналась она, смущённая. – Исцеление Силой. Пока только в теории.

– Эм-м… – Кайло пытался думать. – Люк учил меня этому давным-давно. Хм-м… может, просто будешь фокусироваться на одной части моего тела за раз и представлять, как вталкиваешь туда всю свою энергию?

Рей крепко зажмурилась, всё ещё прижимая руку к ране на его животе. Сила между ними разрослась и…

Кайло вскрикнул от неожиданности.

– Рей!

Она с тревогой взглянула на него.

– Крифф! Получилось?

Он покачал головой, его щёки горели от унижения – и какой же бесполезной тратой крови это было – но с другой стороны, он вот-вот умрёт, потому что вся его кровь прилила к одному конкретному месту. Кайло попытался прикрыть пах руками.

– Ты… эм-м… по-моему, не на той части сконцентрировалась.

Рей нахмурилась в замешательстве. Она тщательно осмотрела его и ахнула, увидев его бёдра и эрекцию, которую у него едва получалось прикрыть.

– О Рий`йя! – она хлопнула ладонями по своим щекам, чувствуя себя настолько красной, насколько выглядела. – Это я сделала?

– Всё нормально, – прохрипел Кайло. Это новое ощущение – быть на грани оргазма и пороге смерти одновременно, но Рей заслуживала только похвалы, даже если её попытка исцеления Силой закончится его смертью с каменным стояком. – Хотя, может, сосредоточишься на ранах в другой раз?

– Прости, прости, – она снова приложила ладони к его животу и груди и зажмурилась так крепко, что Кайло показалось, будто ей больно. Под её руками вновь появилось светлое сияние, и рана начала понемногу затягиваться.

Рей закончила лечение, задыхаясь.

– Лучше? – спросила она, глядя на него сверху вниз.

– Ну… – Кайло подвигался, явно ощущая боль от полуоткрытой раны на животе и возбуждение от вызванной ею эрекции. – Думаешь, я достаточно оправился для того, чтобы дойти до врача?

Рей встрепенулась.

– Да! Прекрасная идея. Замечательная, – она наклонилась, чтобы подхватить его под руки сзади, и помогла подняться. Кайло старался не обременять её своим весом, но это было сложно. К счастью, Рей не только выглядела, но и была сильной. – И прости, – сказала она, кусая губу. – За всю эту… историю с членом.

Кайло отмахнулся.

– Ничего такого, чего я бы не пробовал во время тренировок Люка, – иметь вечно стоящий колом член казалось потрясным для Бена-подростка в теории, но не на практике.

– Да? – она взглянула на него из-под ресниц и помогла выйти из переулка. – Значит, с тобой всё будет хорошо?

Он поморщился.

– Если это не продлится больше четырёх часов.

Они медленно шли по улице, минуя дымящиеся руины почтового отделения. Кайло был впечатлён разрушениями, несмотря на отсутствие тел.

– Ты выхаживаешь меня, чтобы потом убить как полагается? – спросил он, наконец осознав, что его заклятый враг пытается помочь ему.

Рей закатила глаза.

– Это долгая история. Просто… заткнись, пока что.

***

В нескольких кварталах они нашли медицинский пункт для оказания неотложной помощи, и Рей помогла ему облокотиться на стойку регистратуры.

Медсестра оглядела Кайло с ног до головы.

– Вам назначено?

Он скептически на неё взглянул.

– Нет. Это потребовало бы планирования, и я вас уверяю, что _не_ планировал претерпеть покушение на мою жизнь заранее.

Она вздохнула и покачала головой, будто такие отговорки ей приходилось слушать каждый день.

– Есть направление?

– Что?

– Сначала Вас должен осмотреть Ваш участковый врач, оценить состояние и только потом направить сюда.

– Прошу прощения, – с раздражением вмешалась Рей, – табличка на двери гласит, что это отделение неотложной помощи. _Неотложной_ – значит немедленной. Как кто-то с тяжёлой травмой успеет взять направление и при этом не умереть?

Она пожала плечами.

– Обсудите это с вашей страховой компанией, – она подозрительно взглянула на Кайло. – У Вас же есть страховка, да?

Кайло кашлянул, облив кровью регистрационную карточку. Его зрение снова стало заплывать чёрным, и он упал на колени, слыша приглушённый спор Рей с медсестрой.

– Скажем, у него есть направление, – сказала она. – Как скоро вы сможете его принять?

Женщина провела пальцем по записной книжке, перевернула страницу и постучала по пустому квадрату.

– Через десять недель.

Кайло застонал.

– Слушай сюда, – сказала Рей угрожающе, совсем не похоже на её обычный голос. – Вот его направление, – она активировала световой меч, и ослепительный голубой свет развеял часть темноты перед глазами Кайло. – Вот его талончик в очередь.

Она опустила клинок, разрубая блокнот – вместе со столом – пополам. Медсестра взвизгнула, прижавшись к спинке стула и в ужасе уставившись на изуродованную мебель.

Рей угрожающе обвела мечом полукруг.

– И поверьте, Вы не захотите взглянуть на его страховку.

– Это совершенно не по правилам, – вздохнула медсестра, поправив свои очки на носу, – но полагаю, мы сможем принять его раньше.

Кайло снова готов был вот-вот отключиться, но собрал весь остаток сил и сознания, чтобы улыбнуться Рей – восхитительно кровожадной женщине его мечты.

Крифф, он её любил.


	13. Chapter 13

Через несколько часов после того, как Рей угрожала медсестре в регистратуре, Кайло полностью восстановился благодаря бакта-камере и запуганному врачу. Кайло разрешили принять душ и смыть с себя кровь и грязь, а врач даже дал ему хирургический костюм, поскольку одежда Верховного Лидера была безнадёжно испорчена.

Рей расхохоталась, увидев его в розовом костюме со световым мечом, пристёгнутым к бедру.

– Ты выглядишь нелепо.

Его щёки покраснели. Кайло нравилось смешить её.

– Но очень удобно, – сказал он, потянувшись руками в разные стороны на пробу. – Хороший диапазон для движения. Будет полезно, когда ты наконец попытаешься убить меня.

Он всё ещё не понимал, почему она до сих пор не попробовала его убить. Всё его существование было посвящено любви к ней, но Кайло прекрасно знал, что от Рей не стоит ждать хоть какой-то привязанности к нему. Конечно, она едва не убила несколько человек, организовывая ему лечение, но, может, только потому, что была собственницей. Он же её заклятый враг: конечно, она не хотела бы, чтобы кто-то опередил её в убийстве.

Рей закатила глаза и схватила его за руку.

– Давай же. Нам нужно поговорить, – она потянула его за собой, и он слепо последовал, таращась на её руку и не в силах заставить себя поинтересоваться, куда они идут. Рей могла подвести его к обрыву, и он бы с радостью спрыгнул навстречу погибели.

Она _касалась_ его. Без принуждения. Почти что… обыденно. Словно они делали это постоянно, а не настолько редко, что в прошлый раз это стало единственным лучом света во тьме существования Кайло. Он кончал, вспоминая о касании кончиками пальцев, больше раз, чем знал чисел, а сейчас она фактически _сжимала_ его руку.

Его мысли наполнились дикими фантазиями, одной за другой. Может, она сожмёт его ладонь крепче и проведёт большим пальцем по тыльной стороне его руки. Может, она при этом улыбнётся. Может, она будет держать его за руку вечно, хотя тогда ему будет неловко при ней мастурбировать. О да, он точно собирался мастурбировать на воспоминание об этом чудесном, идеальном моменте, если доживёт и Рей не убьёт его раньше. Его эрекция, вызванная Силой, угомонилась в бакте, но эрекция, вызванная самой Рей, уже была на подходе.

Она вытащила его в небольшой парк и усадила на скамейку рядом с собой. Рей не отпускала его руки, и Кайло мысленно восхвалил за это все божества галактики, от Создателя до Большой Зелёной Рыбы и Кривозубой Ямы Вечного Переваривания.

– А теперь, – сказала Рей, пригибаясь к Кайло, – думаю, ты хочешь кое-что мне рассказать.

Он уставился на неё. Моргнул. Хныкнул – коротко и странновато.

– Хочу?

– Бен, – она сжала его пальцы, и его сердце замерло. Если она сделает это ещё раз, он распадётся на чистую энергию Силы. – Думаю, ты уже давно скрываешь от меня один большой секрет.

Он лихорадочно пытался сообразить, что это за секрет. Он не мог думать ни о чём другом, кроме как о том, что Рей его касается – _о Сила, она его касается, она его касается, она его касается._

– Гм-м… – протянул он.

– Думаю, у тебя есть кое-какие чувства… – подсказала Рей.

– О! – осознание ударило его, словно бластерный выстрел, и ликование Кайло тут же превратилось в чистую панику. Вот он, момент, не так ли? Грандиозное признание, которое он прописывал во всех своих романах. Момент, когда герой признаётся в любви к героине, они решают быть вместе навсегда и страстно занимаются любовью на ближайшей горизонтальной – или вертикальной – поверхности.

Но что, если Рей не захочет быть с ним? Что, если она посмеётся над ним?

Кайло глубоко вздохнул и расправил плечи. Если Локай Олос, Дирк Роквелл и Кайбен Лоре смогли, то и он сможет. Он упал на колени перед скамейкой, прижимая руку Рей к груди.

– Я люблю тебя, – сказал он, хотя признание прозвучало слишком быстро и скомкано, и пискляво как никогда в жизни: пронзительное, нечто вроде _«ялюютея»._

Рей моргнула, глядя на него.

– Что?

– Я люблю тебя, – это звучало уже лучше. Рей округлила глаза и прикусила губу, и, _оебучаяСила,_ это что, ямочка на щеке? Она улыбается? Ей понравилось услышанное? – Я люблю тебя, – повторил он, вздохнув с облегчением оттого, что смог наконец произнести это вслух. – Я люблю тебя, я люблю тебя, я люблю тебя, – с каждым разом становилось всё легче, особенно с секунды, когда глаза Рей засияли, и внезапно он не мог перестать повторять это. – Я так сильно люблю тебя, что это поглощает каждую мою мысль. Я так сильно люблю тебя, что пожертвую своей жизнью ради твоей. Я так сильно люблю тебя, что ради тебя могу уничтожать целые миры.

Она вздрогнула.

– Может, лучше обойтись без последнего.

– Верно, верно, – кивнул он. – Никаких уничтожений, – он осмелился взять её другую руку, прижимая к своей груди теперь обе. Рей, несомненно, чувствовала, как его сердце колотится с дикой скоростью. Хорошо: его любовь выражалась в этом безумном ритме.

Кайло глубоко вздохнул, прежде чем перейти к следующему признанию.

– Я так сильно люблю тебя, что начал писать эротические романы, просто чтобы представить, каково это – быть с тобой, – тут же поняв, что она может воспринять это неправильно, поспешил уточнить, – ничего стрёмного. Это не только про секс. Ладно, там много секса. Но… эм-м… чувств тоже много, – он зажмурился, застонав. – Не бери в голову.

Рей снова сжала руки Кайло – _полное блаженство_ – и притянула его к себе. Его глаза распахнулись, и, увидев на лице Рей ослепительную улыбку, он подумал, что вот-вот упадёт в обморок.

– Я знаю, – сказала Рей, сияя.

Кайло уставился на неё, взволнованный буквально всем происходящим. Он стоял на коленях перед Рей, одетый в розовое, сжимал её руки и признавался и в своей любви к ней, и в том, что стал писателем-романистом… а она знает? И улыбается?

– Хм-мнгх… – только и ответил он. Переводчик с языка до одури влюблённых мужчин мог интерпретировать это по-разному: от «Скажи, что теперь?» до «Ебать, я сейчас упаду в обморок», но увы, переводчика для выражения чувств у Кайло Рена не было.

Рей снова прикусила губу, и это спутало его мысли.

– Я – Р.

– Я – А, – тихо поправил он. – Хочешь повторить алфавит с конца?

– Я – это Р., – повторила она. – Буква Р.

Это мог быть какой-то тайный шифр, но…

– Мой друг по переписке? – недоверчиво спросил Кайло, чувствуя головокружение.

Рей кивнула, не переставая улыбаться ему, словно Кайло был лучшим на этом свете, и он ещё никогда не замечал ни у кого подобного выражения лица. Это поразило его, словно одна из телекинетических атак Сноука, заставив сердце сжаться. Его мышцы напряглись, но на этот раз Кайло чувствовал себя неописуемо хорошо.

– Мой друг по переписке? – повторил он дрожащим голосом. Кайло крепче сжал её кулачки и выпрямился, не вставая с колен, чтобы их лица оказались на одном уровне. – Мой друг?

– Да, – Рей освободила одну руку, и он не хотел отпускать, но она была настойчива, поэтому Кайло неохотно повиновался. Потеря сразу же возместилась, когда она прижала ладонь к его щеке. – Я твой друг по переписке, и просто друг, и, видимо, твоя муза, и я понятия не имею, как мы к этому пришли, но я очень рада, что так сложилось.

И после этого Рей совершила самый дикий, самый безумный, самый шокирующий поступок в мире.

Она наклонилась и поцеловала его.

Кайло хотел бы сказать, что тут же поцеловал её в ответ как настоящий мужик. Хотел бы он сказать, что сразу же засунул свой язык ей в рот, как истинный соблазнитель.

На деле же сначала он чуть не выпрыгнул из собственной кожи, а потом издал странный писк ей в губы, прозвучавший словно блеяние престарелой овцы в шоке.

Губы Рей ласкали его в течение одной мимолётной идеальной секунды, затем она отстранилась, чтобы взглянуть на него. В её карих глазах была целая вселенная.

– Я люблю твои книги, – сказала она ему, – и пришлось прочесть их все, чтобы понять кое-что другое, – она глубоко вздохнула, будто перед битвой, и Кайло приготовился к ужасному откровению, каким бы оно ни было. – Я люблю и тебя тоже.

Мир вокруг Кайло растворился. В его вселенной была только Рей и слова, слетевшие с её прекрасных губ.

– Ты _что?_ – спросил он. Локай Олос был бы потрясён подобным отсутствием такта, но Кайло Рен быстро понял, что на самом деле жизнь совсем не похожа на любовный роман.

Нет, в жизни всё было в тысячу раз более неловко и хаотично – и бесконечно лучше.

– Я люблю тебя, – повторила Рей, запустив пальцы в его волосы. Она освободила руку, которую он всё ещё крепко прижимал к своей груди, и, вплетая пальцы уже обеих рук в его шевелюру, притянула Кайло к себе.

Она поцеловала его с энтузиазмом, приоткрыв рот. Кайло ответил на поцелуй, касаясь своим языком её, и застонал в сладкие губы Рей. Теперь, когда его руки освободились, он понял, что может коснуться её – _ох блять, он может её коснуться_ – поэтому прижал ладони к щекам Рей, осмелев.

Ничто в жизни Кайло не могло подготовить его к этому моменту. Рей была на вкус как солнечный свет, пот и тысячи несбыточных снов. Её кожа была мягкой и тёплой, нежные, словно шёлк, губы касались его губ. И звуки, что она издавала – тихие, хриплые стоны – звучали прекраснее любой симфонии.

Кайло уже готов был кончить в штаны, поэтому неохотно отстранился, прижавшись к её лбу своим.

– Рей, если ты серьёзно…

– Да. Очень, очень.

Он застонал и снова поцеловал её, крепко и быстро.

– Если ты – Р… чёрт, – он напрягся, внезапно вспомнив всё, что они писали друг другу. – Ох, крифф, ты думаешь, что я хочу использовать тебя для захвата власти…

Рей крепко вцепилась в его волосы у корней, и это заставило член дёрнуться.

– Не думаю, – сказала Рей, уверяя его своим серьёзным взглядом. – Больше нет. Бен, твои письма… Они были так прекрасны. Я понятия не имела, _что_ ты ко мне испытываешь.

– Рей, – он выдохнул её имя, словно молитву. – Я люблю тебя так давно, что едва помню жизнь до встречи с тобой. Твоё имя отпечатано в моём сердце.

Она снова улыбалась, сияя как солнце.

– И ты оставишь ради меня Первый Орден?

Он не смог сдержать смешок.

– Рей, Первый Орден только что насильно изгнал меня. Но да, – он украл ещё один поцелуй. – Для тебя я сделаю всё.

***

Они не могли продолжать обжиматься в городском парке – табличка о «непристойном и безнравственном поведении» предупредила их об этом – поэтому Рей потащила Кайло к космодрому.

– Мы едем в отель, – сказала она. – Приличный, – уточнила Рей, когда он ткнул пальцем на розовую неоновую вывеску потрёпанного мотеля.

Он не был уверен, что качество волнует его больше срочности, но вывеска «Логово лунной любви» осветила и несколько других недостатков.

– Ох, нам это всё равно не подходит, – сказал он. – Они сдают только на час, – нахмурился Кайло. – И что значит «щупальца предоставляются по запросу»?

Рей рассмеялась.

– Это ты писатель-романист, Бен. Вот и расскажи.

Он задумался и затем…

– О! – ещё больше вопросов тут же пронеслись у него в голове и полились потоком. – Щупальца привязывают? Они двигаются? Что с присосками? Сколько щупалец одновременно и для каких частей тела их использовать? Людям действительно такое нравится? – Кайло никогда не писал про щупальца, по большей части его знания о сексе исходили из дотошного прочтения любовных романов и учебников анатомии, дополненного внимательным регулярным просмотром порно. Вдруг запаниковав, с широко распахнутыми глазами он взглянул на Рей. – Ты этого хочешь? Не знаю, где найти щупальца, но я постараюсь…

– Бен, – Рей теперь смеялась до колик. – Нет, не нужны мне никакие щупальца. Только ты.

Только ты. Кайло не мог перестать улыбаться. Его щёки болели. Улыбаться всегда больно, или это просто потому, что он к этому не привык?

– Это кажется нереальным, – признался он. – Всё это.

Она сжала его руку.

– Мне тоже не верится, – согласилась она. – В смысле, я постоянно мастурбировала, мечтая о тебе, но никогда не думала, что у нас с тобой что-то получится, учитывая всю эту ерунду с «заклятыми врагами»… что такое?

Кайло встал как вкопанный.

– Ты… – он прочистил горло. – Мастурбировала? – слово вылетело любопытно и пискляво.

Рей кивнула.

– Ох, постоянно. Каждый раз, читая твои книги, в итоге я фантазировала о тебе. Это очень отвлекало.

– Это… – все слова улетучились из его мозга, в голове проносились только непристойные образы. Рей со своей рукой между ног. Рей стонет его имя. Рей кончает, читая его книги. Его член доблестно боролся с тканью розовых штанов, пытаясь пробиться к триумфу – триумфу быть в мягкости и тепле Рей, стоявшей в полуметре от него. – Ого.

Рей взглянула вниз, её глаза широко распахнулись.

– Ого – правильное слово, – сказала она с благоговением. – Я думала, написанное в твоих книгах было преувеличением, но, видимо, нет. Ты уверен, что это не рукоять твоего светового меча?

Кайло горделиво выпятил грудь. Само собой, Рей видела, что его световой меч на поясе, но он оценил сравнение.

– Серьёзно, – продолжала она, всё ещё пялясь. – Ты наполовину тви`лек? У этой штуковины наверняка собственное гравитационное поле. Им можно напугать гигантскую космическую змею. В матче по армрестлингу с рафтаром победил бы тоже он.

Щёки Кайло пылали, он и без зеркала знал, что кончики его ушей были ярко-красными.

– Давай же, – сказал Кайло, подталкивая её вперёд по дороге. – Сможешь изучить его как следует в отеле.

Он едва верил в собственную смелость, что вообще сказал подобное, но Рей только ухмыльнулась на его похотливое обещание и направилась к ангару. Пресвятая ебучая Сила, это действительно происходило. Рей держала его за руку, целовала, хотела снять с ним комнату в отеле, взглянуть на его член и…

Внутренний монолог Кайло превратился в пронзительный восторженный визг.

– Это мой, – сказала Рей, приближаясь к небрежно припаркованному крестокрылу. – Тебе придётся втиснуться позади меня в кресле пилота, но думаю, мы поместимся.

Он покосился на наклейку сбоку, прямо под крылом. В коричневом круге было нарисовано потрясённое лицо. Над ним жирным шрифтом написано: _«Орбитальная смазка для анального колечка»._ Карикатурный человечек с явным энтузиазмом держал большие пальцы вверх. Под лого разместился слоган: _«Никакой протечки анального колечка»._

Рей заметила, на что он смотрит, и поморщилась.

– Ах да. Нам… эм-м… нужен был корпоративный спонсор.

Кайло недоверчиво вскинул брови.

– И вы выбрали это?

– Эй, – сказала она, защищаясь. – Не у всех есть доступ к финансам уровня империи зла. И кампания «Крестокрылы в кольцах» оказалась весьма успешной.

– Хм-м, – он поджал губы и зажал их челюстями, чтоб не рассмеяться ей в лицо.

Этот день становился всё нереальнее и нереальнее. Сначала держание за руки, потом поцелуи, затем улыбки, а теперь он почти смеялся? Дальше, как подумал Кайло, он цокнет каблуками, как в старых голографических мюзиклах, которые ему нравилось смотреть посреди ночи, когда он был слишком пьяным и грустным для порно.

В кабине было довольно тесно, но Кайло не возражал, поскольку Рей плотно прижималась задницей прямо к его вставшему члену. Это уже было лучшее, что случалось с его пенисом. Она умело управляла крестокрылом, пролетая через искусственное гравитационное поле луны в космос.

Кайло обнял её за талию и положил голову Рей на плечо, готовый позволить ей отвезти их куда угодно, лишь бы как можно дольше держать её в своих объятиях.

Через час они приземлились на покрытой лесом луне, в которой находился заповедник дикой природы и маленький городок, где останавливались любители активного отдыха. Рей привела Кайло в простенький деревянный коттедж и сняла им комнату, несмотря на его протесты – он не хотел, чтобы она платила. О Сила, Сопротивление спонсирует анальная смазка, Рей совсем не могла разбрасываться деньгами направо и налево.

– В твоих розовых штанах есть хоть немного кредитов? – спросила Рей, пока инопланетянин на ресепшене разбирался с её (фейковой) заполненной анкетой.

– Ну, нет, но как только я получу доступ к своим счетам…

Она закатила глаза.

– Конечно, мистер «меня ищет Первый Орден». Могу поспорить, это сработает на ура.

– Я просто предлагаю, – сказал он тихо, не желая привлекать внимание, – можно использовать внушение Силой…

– Нет, – она ткнула пальцем ему в грудь. – Исключено. Ты на полпути к искуплению, Б.С. Кайссис, и я намерена завершить процесс с помощью своей киски. Так что ты либо продолжишь со мной спорить, либо нахер заткнёшься и дашь мне заплатить, и мы пойдём в наш номер.

Кайло нахер заткнулся.

Он молчал весь мучительно долгий путь до их комнаты на втором этаже коттеджа. Он молчал, пока Рей суетливо бегала по уютному номеру, рассматривая декор. Он молчал, даже когда она плюхнулась на огромную кровать и начала прыгать, проверяя ту на упругость, хотя костяшки его пальцев вот-вот должны были выскочить, так сильно он сжимал кулаки.

Рей вопросительно на него взглянула.

– Что такое?

Вопрос с подвохом? Может быть и с подвохом. Кайло прочистил горло.

– Ты сказала нахер заткнуться, я так и сделал, потому что очень, очень хочу увидеть твою киску, но я понятия не имею, что делать.

Она долго глядела на него, и затем на её лице расцвела настолько прекрасная улыбка, что Кайло едва не начал писать стих о ней в ту же секунду.

– Пожалуйста, поговори со мной, – сказала Рей, протягивая ему руки. – И пожалуйста, садись рядом со мной на эту кровать, целуй меня, касайся меня и говори обо всём, что хочешь со мной сделать, и потом, пожалуйста, делай это.

Кайло не нужно было просить дважды.

Он набросился на Рей, как кот на добычу, пристроившись у неё между ног и яростно целуя в губы. Слова, застрявшие в его душе, ливнем изливались в неистовых поцелуях.

– Рей, я так часто мечтал об этом.

– Ты такая красивая, сильная, потрясающая.

– На самом деле я не знаю, на что похожа надежда, но думаю, это вкус твоих губ.

В ответ она стонала и извивалась под ним, прижимаясь бёдрами и обвивая шею Кайло руками. Пальцы Рей вплелись в его волосы, затем скользнули по спине и так крепко сжали ягодицы, что Кайло вскрикнул ей в губы.

– Бен, – выдохнула она, обжигая его дыханием. – Я хочу, чтобы мы разделись.

Кайло закрыл глаза и взялся за медитативную технику дыхания, которой не пользовался со времён обучения в храме Люка. По ощущениям член был словно вулкан, который вот-вот начнёт извергаться, но Кайло не поддался сильной жажде испытать оргазм. Он ещё даже не дотронулся до её обнажённой груди, и тем более не успел воздать хвалу её киске своим ртом, поэтому Кайло отказался позволить своей неопытности помешать предстоящему сексу стать лучшим в жизни Рей.

Он медленно раздевал её, начав с наручей, затем стянул тонкую ткань, накрест завязанную на груди. Под той оказалась облегающая коричневая маечка, и Кайло сглотнул, увидев торчащие под тканью соски.

Кайло ужасно жалел, что сейчас под рукой не было парочки его учебников. Книга _«Эрогенные зоны всех 750 видов (и как их стимулировать)»_ очень помогла бы ему в данный момент, как и _«Политика кисок: феминизм и удовлетворение женщин»_. Он прочел обе тысячу раз, но, оставшись лицом к лицу с Рей, на которой, кроме леггинсов и обтягивающий майки, ничего не осталось, Кайло внезапно позабыл всё, что только мог.

Он провёл пальцем по её груди. Рей вздрогнула, стоило ему коснуться соска, поэтому Кайло решил сосредоточиться на нём: поиграл с кончиком, набрался смелости и ущипнул так, как обычно нравилось героиням женских романов. Рей застонала и подалась бёдрами вперёд, что обнадёживало, и Кайло опустился вниз, чтобы, не переставая играть с одним соском, обхватить губами другой.

– Да, – выдохнула Рей, пока он ласкал её сиськи так, как однажды Кайбен Лоре ласкал сиськи Дейрдрей.

Описания в его книгах носили в основном теоретический характер и основывались только на том, что он читал и смотрел – а читал и смотрел он много чего – и Кайло с удовольствием отметил, что Рей реагировала на ласки с таким же энтузиазмом, как Дейрдрей.

– Ты на вкус как страсть и звёздный свет, – прорычал он ей в грудь.

Повисла пауза, после чего Рей разразилась смехом.

– Бен, ты не можешь просто цитировать свои книги!

Он посмотрел на неё, внезапно испугавшись, что всё делает неправильно.

– Нет?

– Нет, – Рей с улыбкой погладила его по щеке. – Я хочу слышать то, что говоришь мне _ты,_ а не Кайбен Лоре, Локай Олос, Дирк Роквелл или ещё кто-то. Я хочу, чтобы ты говорил и делал всё, что сказал бы и сделал Бен Соло.

– К слову об этом, – он уткнулся лицом ей в грудь, слишком стыдясь смотреть ей в глаза во время предстоящего признания. – Я… не очень уверен. Я девственник.

Она долго молчала, а затем ладони Рей легли на его щёки, заставляя посмотреть на неё. К счастью, в её взгляде не было испуга или осуждения, только мягкость и понимание.

– Правда? Тогда как ты писал все те эротические сцены?

Его щёки горели.

– Исследовал. Много и долго… исследовал.

– Каким образом?

Кайло подумал, что будь внезапное самовозгорание человека реальным явлением, он стал бы отличным кандидатом.

– Порнография, – признался он. – И любовные романы. И, эм-м, учебники по анатомии, – все три в огромном, гигантском объёме. Вероятно, ему бы хватило на целую музейную коллекцию, хотя Кайло не знал, как бы та называлась. Может, _«Стремления одинокого мужчины»_ или _«Дрочка для чайников»._

– О, – Рей нахмурилась. – Ладно. Неловко об этом говорить.

– Неловко? – Кайло никогда не понимал значения фразеологизма «сердце в пятки ушло», но сейчас почувствовал именно это. Его пульс настолько зашкаливал, что Кайло мог упасть в обморок или задохнуться от ужаса унижения.

– Я думала, ты эксперт в сексе, – карие глаза Рей были широко распахнуты и сияли, и не было похоже, что она огорчилась, но Кайло всё ещё расстраивала мысль разочаровать её.

– Прости, – сказал он. – Ты, наверное, ожидала от меня мастерства…

– Нет! Нет, совсем нет, – она откинула волосы с его лба. – Просто… у меня тоже этого не было.

– Да-а? – Кайло явно оживился. Не потому, что он осудил бы Рей, окажись у неё не первым – _«Политика кисок»_ в данном вопросе была непреклонна и называла подобное мышление устаревшей патриархальной хернёй – а потому, что его это обнадёжило: Рей в этом тоже новичок. Они могли бы научиться всему вместе. – Тогда давай попробуем разобраться.

Он снял с неё майку и тут же открыл рот при виде её прекрасной груди. Маленькие, круглые полушария с розовыми сосками на вершинах. Кайло посвятил себя изучению всего, что касалось вкуса и ощущения этих грудей, нападая с энтузиазмом, который поразил бы даже Креспакла Ненасытного.

Кайло целовал её всё ниже, коснулся губами пупка, затем нащупал пояс леггинсов.

– Можно? – спросил он, глядя на покрасневшее лицо Рей.

– Да, – она начала приподниматься, пока её мягкая нижняя часть живота не упёрлась в его подбородок. – В твоих книгах персонажи… эм-м… очень любят кунилингус. Это?..

Все не прибитые к полу предметы в комнате поднялись в воздух, когда волнение Кайло сплелось с Силой.

– _Что?_ – спросил он, целуя её чуть выше пояса.

Лицо Рей стало пунцовым.

– Это интересует и тебя тоже? Потому что, думаю, мне бы понравилось…

– ДададаомояСилада, – сказал он всё в спешке. Кайло опустился на колени между её ног, стянул с Рей леггинсы вместе с носками и швырнул в угол. – Я мечтал отлизать тебе каждый день с той самой минуты, когда впервые увидел. Правда, несколько раз в день. Это, блять, моя любимая фантазия – просто лизать тебе между ног, пока ты не закричишь.

Рей застонала, подвигала бёдрами, и Кайло шумно выдохнул при виде влажного пятна на её нижнем белье. Дрожащими пальцами он скользил вниз по её ногам, снимая трусики и задыхаясь от восторга, когда увидел коричневый пушок её лобковых волос и блестящую розовую киску под ним.

– О, Рей…

Он пристроился между её бёдер, закинул ноги Рей себе на плечи и глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь выглядеть чувственно и уверенно, пусть и внезапно остолбенел при мысли, что сейчас на самом деле придётся применить все свои теоретические умения на практике. В каком-то из его учебников упоминалось, какая техника – лучшая? _«Вагины, клоаки и другие интересные дыры»_ предоставляла важные сведения о структуре женских половых органов, но там ничего не упоминалось о том, с чего начать кунилингус.

Ненадолго он остановился, пытаясь сообразить, что делать.

– Ты знала, что большая часть клитора находится внутри? Головка и капюшон – это только видимая часть, но его можно стимулировать и через стенку влагалища, – бубнил он, и крифф, почему он ничего не помнит об оральной технике?

– Это… интересно, – сказала Рей, глядя на него вниз через собственное тело, и нахмурилась.

Ладно, учебники не помогали. Он быстро перелистал мысленные файлы в поисках знаний, почерпнутых из порно. _«Лекку любви»_ было классикой, но он запомнил только ту часть, где две женщины-тви`леки тёрлись друг об друга отростками на головах. В фильме _«ЗАДние Бластеры из Аноата: Том 8»_ было что-то с языком, но Кайло был почти уверен, что главный герой, охотник за головами, сразу, так скажем, с ЗАДором перешёл к делу.

Он уставился на прекрасную, великолепную киску Рей, замерев в нерешительности. Она была прямо здесь, голая, ждала, а он _бляблябля_ понятия не имел, что делать.

– Бен, – сказала Рей, опершись на локти. – Всё нормально?

– В клиторе восемь тысяч нервных окончаний, – сообщил он с задорным энтузиазмом молодого исследователя. – Это много!

– Бен, – Рей потянулась вниз, чтобы погладить его по щеке. – Почему ты рассказываешь мне какие-то факты про клитор вместо того, чтобы отлизать?

– Просто хочу, чтобы ты была в курсе, – его голос стал неестественно высоким. – И, ну, я не уверен, с чего начать.

Рей усмехнулась.

– Не думаю, что есть какие-то правила. Просто начни.

Легче сказать, чем сделать. Кайло провёл пальцем по контуру киски, поражаясь, насколько мягкой и нежной была кожа. Он слегка толкнул кончик пальца внутрь и ахнул, когда она тут же сжала его.

– Бен, – чуть вскрикнула Рей. – Хватит думать об этом. Просто сделай.

Рей отдала ему приказ, и у него не было другого выбора, кроме как подчиниться. Кайло глубоко вздохнул и затем нырнул языком внутрь.

 _«Вау,_ – было первой мыслью, когда Кайло ощутил её вкус. – _Я не этого ожидал»._ Хотя ему понравилось. Очень, очень понравилось. Он несколько раз лизнул на пробу, после чего решил просто начать целовать её. Использовал губы, язык и даже немного зубы, исследуя её киску. Рей застонала и выгнулась от удовольствия, и Кайло осознал, что очень даже хорош в этом деле. Он возгордился от мысли. Возможно, у него к этому был талант, что имело смысл. Кайло преуспевал во всём, за что брался, если только дело не касалось публичных выступлений, терпимости, дипломатии, ручной работы, терпения, медитации или выстраивания реальных человеческих взаимоотношений.

Стоило ему облизать клитор, как Рей отреагировала удивительно шумно, поэтому Кайло сосредоточился на нём. Воодушевлённый её нецензурной бранью сквозь прерывистые вздохи и влагой между ног, он скользнул в неё двумя пальцами. Здесь уже помогли учебники анатомии, и Кайло согнул пальцы и погладил место, через которое мог лучше всего стимулировать внутреннюю часть клитора.

– Бен! – пальцы Рей вонзились в его волосы, она крепко прижала лицо Кайло к киске, извиваясь. Он не мог дышать, но кому нужен этот воздух? После года фантазий он наконец доставлял Рей удовольствие, и Кайло был криффово так взволнован.

Рей достигла пика с воплем, тело сжималось вокруг его пальцев, а руки едва не вырывали Кайло волосы. Она прерывисто дышала, бёдра подрагивали у его ушей, и Кайло сдержал желание сжать кулак с криком «Еееес!». Вместо этого он улыбнулся ей.

– Понравилось?

Она слабо промычала что-то в знак согласия, совершенно ошеломлённая. Рей отпустила его волосы и протянула руку, как бы приглашая в свои объятия.

– Иди… сюда….

Кайло забрался на неё скорее с энтузиазмом, чем с грацией, и начал осыпать лицо Рей поцелуями.

– Это было невероятно, – сказал он Рей. – Спасибо тебе большое.

Она засмеялась, всё ещё задыхаясь.

– Это ты заставил меня увидеть звёзды. _Тебе_ спасибо, – она потянула его за воротник. – Можешь раздеться?

Кайло спрыгнул с кровати, снял одежду и вздрогнул, поняв, что всё это время световой меч был пристёгнут к его поясу. Он сбросил всё на пол и встал перед Рей полностью голый, горделиво выпятив грудь, когда она уставилась на его член.

– Ого, – сказала она. – Во плоти он даже лучше.

– В _твоей_ плоти будет _ещё_ лучше, – сказал Кайло, пытаясь изобразить обольстителя, но тут же сжал зубы оттого, как глупо это прозвучало.

Рей лишь улыбнулась и снова протянула ему руки.

– Иди сюда и покажи мне.

Он пристроился у неё между бёдер, и теперь, когда они оба были голыми, чувства стали ещё удивительнее. Она была мягкой и тёплой под ним, и, когда Рей закинула на него ноги и прижала к себе, киска коснулась члена.

Он был голый. С Рей. Вот-вот займётся сексом. С Рей.

Также он был в считанных секундах от того, чтобы кончить от явного предвкушения. Из-за Рей.

Кайло закрыл глаза и начал глубоко дышать в попытке побороть желание. Когда непреодолимая нужда испачкать спермой весь живот Рей немного угасла, он пристроился у входа и приготовился к величайшему событию в истории галактики.

– Готова? – спросил он. Они уже поговорили о безопасном сексе в парке, пока их обыскивала полиция, поэтому Кайло знал, что у неё стоит противозачаточный имплант.

Рей кивнула, глядя на него с полнейшим доверием.

– Готова.

Кайло толкнулся внутрь, и ему показалось, что вселенная взорвалась в радостном свете и все звёзды запели хором. Она была такой узкой, влажной и тёплой, и то, как она вбирала его в себя, было куда большим духовным опытом, чем все тренировки Силы в джедайской академии.

Он продвигался медленно, зная, что Рей трудно приспособиться к его поистине великолепному члену. Когда он вошёл в неё до конца, Рей уже до боли впивалась пальцами в его плечи и задыхалась, покачивая бёдрами для большего удовольствия.

Кайло подался назад и втолкнулся обратно, и, крифф, движение было таким скользящим! Он никогда ничего подобного не испытывал.

– Мне больше не придётся использовать слёзы вместо смазки, – с удивлением пробормотал он.

Рей подавилась смешком и уткнулась лицом в его плечо.

– Я… эм-м… рада это слышать.

Кайло начал двигаться, и у него не было никакого практического опыта, но почему-то он знал, что делать. Некие первобытные инстинкты руководили его движениями. Конечно, движения состояли только из _вперёд-назад, вперёд-назад,_ но у Кайло возникло чувство, что у него и к этому талант, учитывая, как Рей стонала и прижимала его к себе крепче.

– Я так давно мечтал об этом, – шептал он ей на ухо, нуждаясь в том, чтобы она знала глубину его чувств. – Я мог бы заниматься этим вечно, и этого всё равно было бы недостаточно. Я могу написать миллион слов, и их всё равно не хватило бы для описания твоего совершенства, когда ты подо мной, – он весь вспотел, и капли пота падали на её щёки, сверкая бриллиантами на её золотистой коже.

Постойте, нет, это определённо были слёзы.

– Если бы я верил в рай, то им был бы секс с тобой, – сказал он, продолжая речь о преданности, пусть слёзы и капали не переставая. – Ты мокрее океана. Я мог бы утонуть в тебе, и даже если бы левиафаны поглотили мою плоть и выплюнули кости, я был бы самым блаженным скелетом в океане.

Рей моргнула, явно обеспокоенно.

– Эм-м, вау. Это…

– Я просто пытаюсь говорить пошлости, – сообщил он.

– Ага, – она закусила губу. – Ну, может, стоит попробовать сказать, как тебе со мной хорошо. Или как сильно я тебя возбуждаю, типа того.

– Из-за тебя мой член твёрже мандалорской стали, – тут же сказал он. – И ты так хорошо принимаешь его, жадно втягиваешь, словно Сарлакк поглощает свою добычу…

– О, Бен! – громко прервала она. – О, Рий`йя, твой член такой большой и твёрдый. Я без ума от траха с тобой.

– Я тоже, – ответил он, прижимаясь губами к её уху. – Мне это нравится даже больше, чем убивать врагов…

Она громко застонала, снова полностью вобрав в себя. Эти грязные разговорчики и впрямь возымели эффект: должно быть, у него и к этому талант! Он продолжал говорить ей пошлости, но Рей только продолжала стонать и перебивать его, поэтому, в конце концов, он сдался и просто слушал великолепные звуки, срывавшиеся с её губ.

К тому же ему нужно было сосредоточиться кое на чём другом – на оргазме, приближавшемся так стремительно, как «Тысячелетний сокол» мчится по Дуге Кесселя. Во всех книгах Кайло главные герои кончали вместе, но, впервые занявшись сексом, он понял, что это требует точной череды действий и времени.

Происходившее в фильме _«Клиторальные борцы Корусанта: Том 69»_ не противоречило учебникам Кайло – ему определённо сейчас стоит сосредоточить внимание на клиторе. Он немного приподнялся и просунул руку между их телами. Трахать Рей и стимулировать клитор одновременно походило на параллельное удушение Силой одного врага и обезглавливание другого, потому что в обоих случаях для выполнения многозадачности приходилось учиться определённому ритму.

К счастью, он отвлёкся на эти мысли, что выиграло для него несколько решающих секунд. Рей застонала и подалась к нему, после чего кончила с криками и сильной дрожью. Она укусила его плечо, и да, всё, Кайло был потерян. Он закричал, кончая с сильными рывками, его ступни подрагивали, в конечностях покалывало, было такое ощущение, что ему снесло башку, и, чёрт подери, это было лучшее чувство во вселенной.

Кайло задыхался с именем Рей на устах, испытывая оргазм всей своей жизни. Он, наконец, излился в неё до конца и рухнул сверху.

– Ммм, – протянула она, когда весь вес его тела обрушился на неё.

Он погладил её вспотевший лоб, откинув с того прядь волос.

– Я знаю, – сказал он с ошеломлением и трепетом. – Это было потрясающе.

– Ммм-ммм, – губы Рей двигались у его плеча, она пыталась что-то сказать – вероятно, хотела воздать восторженную похвалу его навыкам в постели. Эта мысль заставила его чуть приподняться, достаточно лишь для того, чтобы она могла говорить.

– Ты меня раздавишь, – выдохнула Рей.

– Ой! – Кайло тут же скатился на кровать. Рей глубоко вздохнула, и он почувствовал себя ужасно виноватым. – Прости.

Она улыбнулась и повернулась на бок лицом к нему. Кайло отзеркалил позу. После всего произошедшего это казалось удивительно интимным моментом, но лежать лицом к лицу было близостью иного рода – ему захотелось поведать Рей обо всех своих тайнах.

– Это было замечательно, – тихо сказала Рей, и он задался вопросом, чувствовала ли она то же – почти священное благоговение, наполнившее комнату и заставлявшее их говорить шёпотом. – Ты так себе это представлял?

– В реальности лучше, – сказал Кайло. – Гораздо лучше, – он поморщился при мысли о некоторых витиеватых и неточных описаниях, которые он использовал в своей прозе. – Это определённо повлияет на мой творческий процесс.

Рей улыбнулась и покачала головой.

– Ты не можешь выбросить всё это писательство из головы, да?

Кайло всерьёз задумался над вопросом.

– Не могу, – признал он. – Сначала это просто был мой одинокий, сложный способ выражения любви к тебе, но чем больше я писал книг, тем больше осознавал, что писательство делает меня… – он смолк, словарного запаса не хватало для ясного выражения причины, что заставляет его писать. – Ну, это как жизнь, в которой меня ничего не бесит? Типа, я хочу продолжать, потому что так я чувствую себя… теплее? Или у меня просто шумы в сердце? – он потряс головой. – Очень странное чувство.

– Бен, – Рей прикусила губу. – Ты пытаешься сказать, что писательство делает тебя счастливым?

– О… – на мгновение он задумался и пробормотал это слово себе под нос. – Счастливым. Хм-м… может быть? На что похоже счастье?

– Ох, дорогой, – Рей коснулась ладонью его щеки, и её глаза наполнились слезами. – Счастье – это как…. чувствовать спокойствие, но в то же время волнение. Словно не хочешь быть где-то ещё, кроме как там, где ты находишься. И хочется делать то, что ты делаешь, снова, и снова, и снова просто потому… потому, _что именно_ это заставляет тебя чувствовать.

Осознание вдруг расцвело тропическим цветком, тянувшимся лепестками к солнцу. В конце концов, Кайло _понял,_ что такое счастье.

– Это ты, Рей. Любовь к тебе вызывает во мне это чувство.

Её очертания стали расплывчатыми – о да, он снова плакал, хотя и не мог перестать улыбаться. Это был момент, способный заставить человека поверить в чудеса, хотя единственным божеством, которое признавал Кайло, была девушка, лежавшая рядом с ним.

Где-то в галактике взрывались планеты, рождались звёзды, раскрывались древние тайны, но не существовало более поразительной и важной истины, чем эта:

Кайло Рен любил. И был счастлив.


	14. Chapter 14

_Год спустя._

С тех пор, как Первый Орден потерпел поражение стараниями Сопротивления, двух сильных и безнадёжно влюблённых форсъюзеров и ошеломительно некомпетентных бюрократов Ордена, галактика стала совсем другой. Возвращение Палпатина, определённо, нагрянуло неожиданно, но даже бессмертный Лорд Ситхов и в подмётки не годился недавно (и бесповоротно) искупившемуся Бену Соло.

Рей с любовью наблюдала за Беном в книжном магазине в Тиде. Это была последняя остановка в его первом книжном туре. Во время финальной битвы с бывшим императором он открыто признался и раскрыл свою личность, и это заставило Палпатина рассмеяться так громко, что он даже не заметил, как Бен подскочил и снёс ему голову.

Правда о том, что бывший Верховный Лидер галактики писал горячую феминистическую эротику, поначалу встретили с шоком и растерянностью, но читатели привыкли быстро, и новая волна поклонников сделала имя Б.С. Кайссиса нарицательным. Фанаты у него появились даже в тюрьме, где держали высокопоставленных членов Первого Ордена, хотя Хакс по-прежнему отказывался читать «что-то хоть отдалённо сексуально-либеральное».

Очередь за автографами тянулась с улицы, и Рей положила руку на свой световой меч, осматривая толпу на признак опасности. Она серьёзно относилась к своей роли телохранителя Бена, хотя за всё время наибольшую угрозу представил влюблённый глимфид с Корусанта, который прыгнул на стол, с криком требуя поставить автограф Б.С. на обнажённом теле. Рей воздержалась от того, чтобы разрубить оранжеглазого инопланетянина пополам, хотя и отмутузила его как следует до прихода охраны.

«Мой!» – хотелось ей кричать всякий раз, когда фанаты начинали кокетничать или распускать руки, но, к счастью, Бен совершенно игнорировал любое сексуальное внимание. Этот очаровательно трагичный мужчина до сих пор едва верил, что нравился Рей, хотя она большую часть свободного времени тратила на то, чтобы убедить его в этом.

Синий ортолан кинул хоботом на стол свою копию _«Драгоценной находки мусорщицы»._ Бен с размахом подписал первую страницу, дорисовав туда несколько сердечек. Длинное чёрное перо на его новой ручке для каллиграфии качалось при каждом соприкосновении с бумагой. Цвет соответствовал его полностью чёрному одеянию и афише с рекламой: _«Б.С. Кайссис, Верховный лидер романтики»._

C-3PO высказал яростное несогласие с цветовой гаммой в начале их тура – первой точкой была база Сопртивления. _«Чёрный цвет ассоциируется со смертью у 79,3% галактических культур,_ – сказал дроид со всем своим суетливым недовольством. – _Рекомендую выбрать розовый, поскольку он связан со смертью только у 8,5% галактических культур»._

Но в ношении чёрного Бен был непреклонен – Рей была единственной, кто знал о его (тех самых) розовых больничных штанах, которые он носит дома – и в конце концов он оказался прав. Фанаты полюбили его похоронную эстетику, и слегка мрачный мерч Б.С. Кайссиса продавался хорошо. У многих на сегодняшней фан-встрече были чёрные значки или футболки с цитатами из книг Бена: «Любовь – это страдание», «Я окропляю слезами нашу страсть» и «Любовь губит сильнее смерти».

Любимый значок Рей был приколот к её тунике у сердца. Он был уникальным, надпись гласила: «Со всей любовью, Б.С. Кайссис». Это было постоянным напоминанием о том, что этот славный талантливый мужчина принадлежит _ей._

Сейчас у Бена шла напряжённая дискуссия с маленькой девочкой, поэтому Рей стало любопытно, о чём они говорят. Она подошла ближе. Казалось, ребёнок слишком мал для книг Б.С. с пикантными подробностями, но надо же девочкам с чего-то начинать путь в мир женского удовольствия.

– Мои родители не понимают, – маленькая девочка говорила совершенно серьёзным тоном. На вид она была свирепой – со спутанными рыжими волосами и грязными щеками. – Они говорят, что я должна себя вести как настоящая леди.

– А ты чего хочешь? – спросил Бен.

Она вскинула подбородок.

– Я хочу править галактикой. Как Вы правили.

Рей подавила смешок от этого сильного заявления, но Бен лишь задумчиво кивнул.

– А что ты будешь делать с галактикой, когда захватишь её?

Девочка снисходительно на него взглянула, словно ответ был очевиден.

– Конечно, я заставлю всех делать то, чего я хочу. Накажу всех врагов, буду жить на большом космическом корабле, носить плащ и приказывать всем вокруг.

– Обязательно найди плащ – конкретная эстетика способствует узнаваемости бренда, – Бен постучал пером по губам. – Хорошо, если у тебя есть наставник, который научит тебя подчинять людей, но ты должна быть уверена, что он не будет пытаться контролировать тебя, что значит, нужно заставить учителя бояться. Это пригодится потом, когда нужно будет, чтобы вся галактика тебя боялась.

Стоп, что? Рей нахмурилась, обеспокоенная ходом этого разговора.

Бен склонился над книгой девочки и начал что-то писать на титульном листе под своим автографом. Рей заглянула через плечо ребёнка посмотреть, что там.

_Список дел галактического тирана:_

  1. _Купить плащ_
  2. _Найти наставника_
  3. _Заставить людей тебя бояться_



– Эм-м… Бен? – Рей нервно усмехнулась. – Это разве правильные наставления молодому поколению?

Он проигнорировал её возражения.

– Страх и любовь – две наиболее эффективные эмоции для манипулирования людьми, – сказал он девочке, – но куда сложнее держать людей в своих руках с помощью любви. Определённо, сначала тебе нужно научиться драться. Тебе не нужно править галактикой, чтобы наказать врагов.

  1. _Научиться драться_



Маленькая девочка кивнула с явным восхищением.

– Будь очень осторожна с людьми в твоём окружении, – продолжил Бен. – Чем больше у тебя власти, тем меньше людей, которым можно доверять. Ты должна допускать, что любой может захотеть прикончить тебя, даже член семьи или друг.

  1. _Никому не доверять_



– Тебе точно придётся убить пару-тройку человек, – продолжил он, – так что сейчас самое время подумать о…

Ну всё, хватит. Рей вмешалась, весело сказав:

– Ха-ха, очень смешно! Ты же шутишь, правда, _Бен?_

Он поднял голову, его брови нахмурились, ручка застыла на половине предложения:

  1. _Подумай, как бы ты уби…_



– Нет… – он выглядел совершенно сбитым с толку. – Я бы никогда не стал высмеивать детские мечты.

Рей обратилась к маленькой девочке:

– Б.С. Кайссис пока не сказал, что тебе будет одиноко, если станешь править галактикой с помощью страха. Почему бы не попробовать любовь?

– Я как раз собирался об этом сказать, – с недовольством бросил Бен, ткнув пером в страницу.

  1. _Приготовься остаться в одиночестве._



В глазах крошечного кровожадного ребёнка было нечто, слишком напомнившее ей о неискупившемся Кайло Рене, и Рей бросилась за помощью. К счастью, в магазин как раз зашла невысокая пожилая женщина.

– Генерал Органа! – позвала Рей, помахав ей рукой. – Эта маленькая девочка хочет больше узнать о политике.

Через несколько минут Лея взяла ситуацию под контроль и отвела девочку куда-то в сторону, чтобы поговорить об ответственном использовании власти.

Бен нахмурился, глядя на Рей.

– Зачем ты это сделала? Я пытался помочь.

– Да? – Рей скрестила руки на груди и посмотрела ему прямо в глаза. – А когда через двадцать лет она будет править галактикой железным кулаком, ты будешь рад, что помог?

– Само собой. Я же буду на её стороне.

Рей фыркнула, к своему собственному удивлению, впечатлённая.

– Ты странный, знаешь?

– Да, – Бен посмотрел в сторону, где Лея показывала девочке учебник по дипломатии, и вздрогнул. – Моя мама и впрямь _должна_ являться на каждую фан-встречу?

– Она тобой гордится, – Рей закусила губу, не в силах не поддразнить его. – Она была в восторге от описаний гениталий и твоей любви к женскому оргазму ещё до того, как поняла, что Б.С. Кайссис – это ты, – Лея подтвердила, что узнала почерк Бена по рукописи _«Запретного желания преступницы»,_ но после короткого периода шока она не испытывала ничего, кроме гордости за писательскую карьеру сына.

– Остановись, – Бен закрыл лицо руками. – Не хочу ничего слышать об этом проклятом книжном клубе.

– Это должно тебе льстить! Лея – не тот человек, который хвалит без причины. Поэтому, если она говорит, что твои описания кунилингуса одновременно и «подробные», и «мастерские», значит, она серьёзно и…

Бен ударился головой об стол.

– Нет, – ещё один удар. – Нет. Нет. Нет.

Рей не могла сдержать смех.

– Слышал бы ты, как она хвастается. «Мой сын – писатель-романист, самый страстный защитник женского оргазма в галактике», – Бен застонал в знак протеста, но Рей была беспощадна. – Она так рада, что у тебя есть хобби, и это не убийство людей. Ну, мою киску ты всё-таки убиваешь, образно выражаясь, о чём, я уверена, она может догадаться из детальных описаний в главах двенадцать, тринадцать, шестнадцать, девятнадцать, двадцать один, двадцать три, двадцать пять, двадцать восемь, тридцать, тридцать два и тридцать пять в _«Драгоценной находке мусорщицы»…_

Бен вскочил, его щёки горели ярко-красным.

– Я пошёл, – он повернулся и сбежал, оставив Рей истерично хихикать.

Ох, этот странный и очаровательный мужчина. Рей вздохнула, желая, чтобы это мероприятие уже поскорее закончилось, и он мог ещё хоть разок по-быстрому «убить» её киску.

***

Наконец в конце дня Бен оказался в её полном распоряжении. Толпа разошлась, не было и Леи, которая уже распланировала, на какую стажировку через десять лет пригласить маленького начинающего диктатора. Владелец книжного магазина подводил итоги продаж у прилавка, а Бен и Рей собирали оставшиеся товары.

– Тебе было весело? – спросила Рей, складывая свитер с надписью «Я живу, поэтому люблю. Я люблю, поэтому страдаю».

Бен потянулся, встряхнув правую руку, которой подписывал книги.

– Не уверен, что понимаю, что конкретно ты подразумеваешь под «весельем», но это было не такое уж печальное мероприятие.

Рей закатила глаза.

– Бен, ты знаешь, что такое веселье.

– Да? – в его голосе послышалась тихая грешная нотка. Он оказался позади неё, положил руки Рей на талию и притянул к своей широкой груди.

Рей вздрогнула от наслаждения.

– Веселье – это когда ты сначала весь день слушаешь восторженные комментарии от фанатов, а после – трахаешь меня, прижав к книжной полке.

Он наклонился и прихватил зубами мочку её уха.

– Ну тогда я точно не знаю, что такое веселье.

Она фыркнула.

– Лжец. Ты после каждой автограф-сессии трахал меня у книжных полок.

Бен задумчиво хмыкнул.

– Но не в этот раз, – он завлёк её в неосвещённую дальнюю часть магазина, и Рей хихикнула его целеустремлённости и решительности.

На полпути она остановилась, о чём-то вспомнив.

– О, погоди. У меня есть для тебя подарок.

– Он здесь? – Бен прижал её к себе спиной, покусывая шею и скользя пальцами под пояс леггинсов.

Рей рассмеялась и повернулась к нему, положив ладонь на грудь, чтобы остановить, когда он потянется к ней за поцелуем.

– Тебе понравится, обещаю.

Он нетерпеливо фыркнул.

– Ладно. Но после этого тебе всё равно придётся научить меня веселиться.

Рей достала коробку из-под прилавка и передала ему. Подарок был завёрнут в чёрную бумагу с милым розовым бантом сверху.

Бен взглянул на приложенную к коробке карточку.

– Это на каком языке?

Она шлёпнула его по руке:

– Ты прекрасно знаешь, что на галактическом стандартном.

– Уверена? – он внимательно изучил её каракули. – Может, это шифр.

– Перестань дразнить меня, засранец. Ты прекрасно можешь это прочитать.

– И это прекрасно, учитывая, что ты едва умеешь держать ручку, – он усмехнулся, и Рей снова его шлёпнула. – Ладно, ладно. Здесь написано: «Дорогой Б.С. Кайссис, прими подарок от своей самой большой фанатки. Жду не дождусь продолжения нашей истории», – он разорвал подарочную бумагу и округлил глаза, когда увидел блокнот из кожи банты. С благоговением провёл пальцем по мягкой обложке и тихо, но радостно, вскрикнул при виде порно-замочка. – Как? – спросил он, восторженно на неё глядя. – Я думал, что потерял его на «Финализаторе».

– К сожалению, так и было. Это новый, – Рей наслушалась сожалений Бена о потере невероятного блокнота сполна. И хотя мысль о том, как он осматривает замочек на предмет анатомической точности, поначалу её веселила, Рей посчитала это и ужасно милым. Она никогда не встречала человека, который отстаивал бы женское сексуальное удовлетворение столь рьяно.

Он несколько раз вставил и вытащил крошечный фаллос из вагины.

– Ты права – гениталии выглядят чуть по-другому.

– И не просто так, – Рей прикусила губу, представив его реакцию, когда она объяснит, почему этот блокнот был настолько уникален. – Замок смоделирован по нашим образцам.

Он ахнул и вытаращился на неё.

– В смысле?

– Помнишь, когда я попросила тебя сделать голографическое изображение твоего эрегированного члена для моего личного просмотра? – Рей ухмыльнулась, вспомнив тот пошлый вечер. – Ну вот, я сделала голографическую копию своей киски тоже. Замочек – это мы в миниатюре.

Мастер был далеко не в восторге от этого заказа. _«Я знаю, что Кайло Рен трахнул галактику, но мне и впрямь нужно увековечить память о его члене?»_ Но у Рей было много кредитов, репутация военного героя и сомнительное понимание приличного поведения в публичных местах. Когда она начала размахивать световым мечом, мастер быстро согласился, что клиент всегда прав.

Бен сиял, словно ребёнок, которому только что преподнесли лучший подарок на день рождения. Он крепко прижал блокнот к своей груди.

– Спасибо, – поблагодарил он, по его щекам текли слёзы.

Рей обняла его, блокнот теперь оказался зажат между их телами.

– Теперь ты можешь написать новые любовные романы, вдохновлённые нашей историей любви.

Он наклонился, чтобы её поцеловать.

– Это идеальный подарок. Хотя на всякий случай проясню: наша история любви – гораздо большее, чем просто секс.

– Конечно, – согласилась Рей. – Но секс, безусловно, важная составляющая. К слову… – она недвусмысленно поиграла бровями. – Хочешь научиться веселью?

Бен с энтузиазмом кивнул, однако заворачивал блокнот и возвращал его в коробку не спеша. Справившись с этим заданием, он наклонился и подхватил Рей на руки, сжимая задницу. Она хихикнула, когда Бен зашагал вглубь магазина.

– Не возле первых изданий, будьте добры! – отчаянно крикнул владелец магазина. За мольбой последовал многострадальный вздох. – Меня предупреждали, – проворчал он. – Эти двое представляют угрозу для литературы. За ними тянется хвост из запачканных пятнами страниц и сломанных полок по всему Среднему Кольцу.

Рей едва услышала жалобу – была слишком сосредоточена на Бене, когда тот опустил её на ноги, и она скользнула по его телу. Когда его и без того твёрдый член прижался к её животу, Рей вздрогнула.

– Я весь день об этом думал, – прошептал он ей на ухо, накрыв грудь ладонью. – Мять эти милые маленькие сиськи. Трахать пальцами твою нежную киску.

К счастью, в пошлых разговорах Бен делал успехи.

– Целовать тебя везде. Слизывать твой сок, словно гунган, глотающий моллюсков.

Ну, почти.

– Проникать языком в твою сочную дырочку, как…

– О, Бен, – прервала его Рей, притягивая к себе. Её язык заглушил все его слова, и Бен перестал пытаться говорить, начав жадно целовать в ответ. К её облегчению, Бена можно было легко отвлечь, хотя она не сомневалась, что сомнительные признания в преданности ещё впереди.

Это было одним из подводных камней любви к писателю, который в то же время эмоционально незрелый и в прошлом страдал манией величия. Бену всё ещё предстояло многое узнать о любви и близости, но он очень старался. Конечно, Рей и сама не была опытной, хотя обычно она улавливала нюансы человеческого взаимодействия быстрее Бена.

Он быстро избавил её от одежды, обнажая руками и Силой. Иногда он только спускал её леггинсы и сразу трахал, пристроившись сзади, но сегодня Бен явно хотел сделать всё как полагается. Рей помогла ему раздеться, блаженно вздохнув при виде мускулистой груди.

– Нравится вид? – спросил он, поигрывая мышцами.

Рей лизнула его грудь.

– Ты такой вкусный, – сказала она. – Вкуснее пайка после недель голодания в пустыне, – он застонал, довольный, и Рей ухмыльнулась: в последнее время она пыталась добавить больше метафор, Бен их обожал.

Она опустилась на колени и жадно заглотила член. У Бена перехватило дыхание, и он схватился за книжную полку, несколько толстых томов полетели на пол. Рей взглянула на их кожаные обложки с золотыми надписями и подумала, не выбрали ли они случаем полку с первыми изданиями, но тут же пожала плечами и решила, что ей всё равно. Член был у неё во рту, и Бен издавал самые сексуальные, тихие, маленькие стоны, ради которых она пожертвовала бы всеми книгами в этом магазине.

– Рей, – выдохнул он, запуская пальцы ей в волосы и двигаясь маленькими мягкими рывками. – Блять, это так приятно. Будто мой член приземлился в пещере астероидов, оказавшейся склизким горлом экзогорта.

«Пожалуйста, нет», – с тревогой сказала Рей, но из-за члена во рту протест прозвучал как невнятное мычание, и Бен продолжил говорить в блаженном неведении.

– Да, тебе это нравится, правда? Тебе нравится, когда я говорю пошлости. Крифф, я мог бы написать эпическую поэму, посвящённую твоему языку, – его глаза широко распахнулись, и он взглянул на неё с уже знакомым ей азартом – на него снизошло вдохновение. – О горячая сосательница члена, богиня минета, погрузи меня глубже в свою ненасытную пасть…

Ну всё, Рей хватило. Она вынула член изо рта, выпрямилась и притянула Бена к себе для поцелуя, чтобы заткнуть, пока её влагалище не свернулось и не умерло от ужаса из-за сравнений, которые Бен считал сексуальными. Она любила его до безумия, но крифф, каким же он был странным.

– Трахни меня пальцами, – прошептала Рей ему в губы. – И потом своим членом.

Бен с радостью повиновался, проникнув в неё пальцами, и умело изогнул их, обводя круги большим пальцем у клитора. Благодаря его глубоким исследованиям теории и частой практике за последний год Бен теперь стал сертифицированным богом секса. Буквально: после ряда невероятных, крышесносных оргазмов Рей сделала для него статуэтку «Бог секса всея галактики» из ненужных деталей в мастерской. Получая его, Бен, само собой, плакал, и теперь трофей гордо стоял на его письменном столе.

Рей целовала и обнимала его за шею, пока он касался её. Она приподнялась на носочки и обхватила его одной ногой, и раньше, чем это в принципе биологически возможно, начала дрожать и стонать от полученного оргазма.

Бен поднял её на руки, и Рей обняла его, обвивая словно виноградная лоза. Он прижал её к книжной полке. Ещё больше книг полетело на пол, когда Бен пристроился у входа и вошёл так мощно, что полка зашаталась.

– О Ширайя, – воскликнул расстроенный голос у прилавка. – Они нашли редкие книги. Ох, зачем я посмотрел, мои _глаза_ …

Бен громко застонал.

– Крифф, Рей, ты мокрее болот Дагоба.

Это было не худшее из его сравнений, поэтому Рей согласилась.

– А твой член такой же твёрдый и толстый, как рукоять светового меча, Бен.

– Я в любой день вызову тебя на поединок оргазмов, – пообещал он и начал двигаться. Одна рука держала Рей за задницу, другая обвивала спину, но её плечи ударялись о стеллаж с каждым толчком. Она открылась легкой головокружительной боли, ей нравилось, насколько происходящее было первобытным и страстным.

– Ещё, – выдохнула она, откидывая голову назад. Губы Бена прижались к её горлу в жарком поцелуе. – О да, я так это люблю…

– Я тоже, – пробормотал он ей в шею. – Всё это люблю. Люблю тебя, так сильно люблю тебя…

Рей по опыту знала, что если он слишком увлечётся этими «я люблю тебя», то наверняка начнёт плакать о том, как ему повезло и как он до сих пор не понимает, почему она любит его в ответ. И хотя всему этому тоже имело место и время быть, здесь и сейчас, в тёмном книжном магазине с перепуганным владельцем, точно не вариант. Потом в отеле она нежно поцелует его и повторит все причины, по которым он заслуживает любви, но сейчас ей нужно было сохранить развратную атмосферу.

Она быстро соображала над поэтичным сравнением, которое он бы оценил.

– Да, Бен. Трахни меня жёстко. Так же грубо, как ты разбил свой шлем Кайло Рена.

Он застонал ей на ухо и действительно начал двигаться напористее, ударяя Рей о стеллаж. Книги продолжали валиться с полок, но застывали в воздухе – его растущая энергия Силы заставляла все предметы в комнате левитировать. Киска Рей сжалась вокруг него, и Бен застонал от удовольствия.

– Да, милая, – сказал он. – Возьми его. Зажми, словно майнок. Поглоти мою плоть и сделай её своей.

Рей издала какой-то сдавленный звук, отчаянно пытаясь выбросить из головы мысли о майноках. Рий`йя, как он ещё о более отвратном чудовище не подумал? Она слишком много раз в своей жизни их видела – липкие присоски и рты обклеивали окна звездолётов, и да, в зрелище было что-то непристойное, но не в хорошем смысле слова.

Ритм Бена нарушился.

– Я переборщил, да? – видимо, он чуть почувствовал её отвращение, и хотя Бен всегда переходил грань во время грязных разговоров, теперь он, по крайней мере, осознавал, что некоторые метафоры заходили слишком, слишком, _слишком_ далеко.

Рей поцеловала его.

– Ты идеален, любовь моя. Но, может, не будешь упоминать паразитов во время секса?

– О, конечно! – он приподнял её выше, прижимая к полкам и выбирая лучший угол проникновения. – Кроме того, паразитические отношения – односторонние, а наши – определённо, взаимные…

– Рий`йя, как же я люблю твой член! – воскликнула она, чтобы вернуть мысли Бена в нужное русло. – Выеби меня как следует, Бен. Покажи, с чего Б.С. Кайссис списывает все свои восхитительные эротические сцены.

Он застонал и снова вошёл в безумный ритм, вскоре они уже оба слишком тяжело дышали для разговоров. Рей оперлась на него, нуждаясь в небольшом дополнительном давлении на клитор, и Бен тут же понял намёк, перестроившись, чтобы одной рукой держать её за талию, а другой – потирать клитор.

Сила, у него и впрямь был талант. Может, пора сделать ещё одну статуэтку.

Напряжение внизу её живота резко накалилось, и Рей вдруг _оказалась на грани._

– Ох! – она так сильно ударилась головой о книжную полку, что наверняка останется шишка, но боль не имела значения, потому что удовольствие накрывало её восхитительными волнами. Она дрожала в объятиях Бена, изо всех сил держась за него, пока он продолжал врезаться в неё бёдрами.

– Кончи для меня, моя муза, вдохнови своей сладкой, трепещущей плотью… – Бен замолк, глухо застонав, и тоже кончил. Он закричал, и комната наполнилась шумом и грохотом, когда их одновременные оргазмы вызвали вихрь Силы.

Пару минут они стояли у полки, тяжело дыша и небрежно целуя друг друга. Когда Бен опустил её на ноги, Рей огляделась и вздрогнула, осознав, что уже в сорок третий раз они полностью разрушили очередной книжный магазин. Полки валялись на полу в совершенном хаосе, а в другом конце зала слышался громкий плач хозяина магазина.

В сорок третий раз Бен и Рей использовали Силу, чтобы починить мебель и вернуть книги на полки. Они оставили своё обычное щедрое пожертвование на прилавке, приложили записку с прекрасным каллиграфическим почерком и вышли из магазина, держась за руки.

_«Дорогой (надеюсь, понимающий) продавец,_

_Спасибо Вам за помещение для автограф-сессии и простите за секс-разрушения. Я просто катастрофически, эйфорически, невероятно влюблён в лучшую девушку в галактике, и такого рода страсть сдерживать невозможно._

_Оставленных кредитов должно быть достаточно для покрытия ущерба, но если нет, пожалуйста, обратитесь ко мне за дополнительной компенсацией. Я не только Бог секса всея галактики, но и богач._

_Ваш в любви и счастье,_

_Б.С. Кайссис»._


	15. Эпилог

_«Бенло Ренло ходил туда-сюда по балкону, глядя на великолепное озеро. Стоял солнечный день, в воздухе благоухали ароматы цветов, но он был слишком взволнован и не мог оценить их по достоинству._

_Он услышал за своей спиной звук и обернулся, сопротивляясь инстинктивному желанию атаковать глупца, решившего напугать его. Он больше не был главой Первого Ордена, что значило отказ от бездумного насилия. Почти. Увечья продавцу в продуктовом на прошлой неделе… и инцидент со спидером на дороге… и да, он стукнул того мальчика на пляже, пока Рейя покупала мороженое и не видела… Но серьёзно, какой нормальный родитель позволит своему ребёнку подкрасться со спины к параноидальному бывшему диктатору?_

_Короче, Бенло старался, ясно вам?_

_Хотя, конечно, приближавшийся к нему дроид не заслужил бы быть разрубленным на части. Рейя была бы огорчена потерей друга (поскольку настаивала на том, что нужно подружиться со всеми в округе, даже с теми, кто, вероятно, не мог ответить ей взаимностью). Кроме того, она разозлится, если свадьбу придётся отменить, потому что он убил священника._

_– Рейя скоро придёт? – спросил он дроида с тревогой. Бенло не мог дождаться увидеть любовь всей своей жизни в свадебном платье»._

Рей вздохнула, перед глазами всё уже начало расплываться от подступивших слёз, как всегда при прочтении эпилога _«Драгоценной находки мусорщицы»._ Она перечитывала книгу уже в тридцать девятый раз, но не переставала умиляться Бенло Ренло. Конечно, из всех героев он был ближе всего к Бену характером, происхождением и именем, поэтому логично, что он стал её любимчиком.

Сам автор сидел напротив неё в гостиной «Тысячелетнего Сокола», хмурясь и черкая что-то в блокноте. Рей не хотела прерывать творческий процесс, но ей было любопытно, почему он так много зачёркивает – страница была уже наполовину чёрной.

– Пишешь новую книгу? – спросила она.

Он подпрыгнул, будто настолько увлёкся работой, что забыл о присутствии своей девушки. Затем Бен улыбнулся ей этой особенной, глупой улыбкой, которую никто, кроме Рей, и не видел. Может, Б.С. Кайссис и слыл серьёзным творцом, но Бен Соло был влюблённым мужчиной, никогда не стеснявшимся проявлений своей любви.

Энтузиазм Бена по отношению к Рей зачастую не был целомудренным или уединённым, а их публичные проявления любви за последние полтора года, что они вместе, продолжали тревожить всё больше полицейских и продавцов в книжных магазинах. Но Рей всегда было мало. Она росла в вечной жажде любви, и Бен был полон решимости утолить её. Он стал её единоличной любовной армией, не позволявшей таким глупостям, как «границы дозволенного», «логика» или «законы», мешать его кампании по удержанию любви Рей.

– Это предисловие к специальному изданию, – сказал Бен. – И оно обязано быть идеальным.

 _«Драгоценная находка мусорщицы»_ так хорошо продавалась, что издатель заказал коллекционное издание с иллюстрациями, рукописными заголовками и бонусным контентом. Рей уже видела некоторые материалы – литографии эротических сцен были очень детализированными, а персонажи имели шокирующее сходство с ней и Беном, но о предисловии она услышала впервые.

– И что ты напишешь?

Он постучал своей любимой ручкой для каллиграфии по столу. Это был подарок Рей на окончание их первого книжного тура: золотой корпус был в форме фаллоса, а чернила хранились в яичках.

– Не скажу, – ответил он с ухмылкой. – Прочтёшь сама, когда выйдет книга.

– Но ждать ещё так долго, – скулила Рей. – Расскажешь сейчас? Пожалуйста? Пожалуйста? Пожалуйста?

Он покачал головой и строго на неё взглянул.

– Я не иду на компромисс в вопросах высокого искусства.

Рей вздохнула.

– Ладно. Просто знай: я умираю от любопытства.

Он закрыл книгу и аккуратно положил пенисную ручку рядом. Затем, к удовольствию Рей, опустился перед ней на колени и начал стягивать её леггинсы.

– Я заглажу вину перед тобой, моя муза. По одному касанию языком за раз, словно искусный ящер с Эндора, заманивающий свою добычу…

Насколько Рей помнила, это были невероятно уродливые существа с множеством глаз и покрытой слизью плотью. Да, для пошлых разговорчиков Бена самое то.

– Отлижи мне, – сказала она, пытаясь направить разговор в нужное русло, пока метафоры не стали хуже. – Займись со мной любовью ртом.

– Я вопьюсь в тебя как изголодавшийся ранкор. Я разорву эту сладкую киску как вампа, пожирающая таунтауна…

Рей вздохнула. Ладно, оно того стоило.

Но когда Бен накрыл её киску своим ртом, Рей внезапно стало всё равно, с чем он её сравнивал, лишь бы _не останавливался_.

***

Коллекционное издание _«Драгоценной находки мусорщицы»_ вышло великолепным: с глянцевой чёрной обложкой, позолоченными страницами и такими иллюстрациями, что признанные шедевры литературы могли постоять в сторонке. Рей с благоговением провела пальцами по обложке.

– Оно невероятно.

После того, как Бен забрал коробку с книгами у своего издателя в Тиде, они с Рей отправились на пикник в набуинское поле. Он практически дрожал от волнения, наблюдая, как Рей изучает книгу.

– Рей, прочитай предисловие. Пожалуйста. Я больше не могу ждать.

Он был на нервах уже несколько дней, наматывал круги вокруг «Сокола», бормотал себе под нос что-то невнятное и едва не рвал волосы на голове. Рей раньше никогда не видела, чтобы он так переживал из-за публикации.

Рей открыла книгу, медленно перелистнув к первой странице. На ней были избранные цитаты из критических статей:

_«Драгоценная находка мусорщицы» – это такое же монументальное произведение искусства, как пульсирующий член Бенло Ренло. Всеобъемлющая любовь, эпическая страсть и убедительная арка с искуплением заставят читателей аплодировать», – Финн и Роуз Тико, счастливые супруги и соучредители компании «Обзоры романов-табу на Набу»._

_«Я свободно владею более чем шестью миллионами форм общения, но любовь не входит в их число. К счастью, Б.С. Кайссис превосходно изъясняется на языке человеческого сердца, хотя я чувствую обязательство отметить, что вероятность так часто испытывать оргазм, как Рейя в этой книге, равен 8 456 982 к 1», – С-3РО, специалист по человеческо-киборгским отношениям, корреспондент журнала «Дроиды и члены»._

_«Поразительно креативные описания гениталий», – По Дэмерон, сопрезидент издательства «Романы Сопротивления»._

_«Эта книга может быть популярной и высоко оцененной критиками, но на деле – невменяемый кусок сексуально-либерального дерьма, который побуждает женщин искать любящих партнёров и увековечивает миф о женском оргазме», – (бывший) генерал Армитаж Хакс, осуждённый военный преступник._

_«Я очень горжусь своим сыном», – генерал Лея Органа, сопрезидент издательства «Романы Сопротивления»._

Рей посмотрела на Бена.

– Ты не против, что твоя мама оставляет отзывы на книги?

Он пожал плечами.

– Она никогда не перестанет, поэтому я решил, что можно использовать её энтузиазм во благо, – Бен всё ещё нервничал, крутя пальцами от волнения. – Можешь читать быстрее?

Рей улыбнулась и перевернула страницу. Посвящение, немного изменённое по сравнению с предыдущим изданием. _«Для Рей, любви моей жизни. Ты – моё всё. Как много ты для меня значишь, не выразить словами, но я всё же попытаюсь»._

– Оу-у, – она прижала свою руку к сердцу. – Бен, это так мило!

Он глядел на неё с отчаянием в широко распахнутых глазах.

– Уже прочла предисловие?

– Нет, посвящение, – она наклонилась и поцеловала его в щёку. – Ты лучший.

Бен выглядел так, словно был в агонии, и Рей не понимала: предисловие должно быть хорошим, если он об этом волнуется. Она ухмыльнулась и перелистнула титульный лист с выведенным каллиграфическим почерком названием и, к своему удивлению, увидела стих:

_ПРЕДИСЛОВИЕ_

_или_

_вопрос художника его музе_

_Милашка Рей, моя любовь, мой свет,_

_Избавивший меня от тьмы и тлена,_

_Прекрасней твоей киски в мире нет,_

_Хвалу я ей воздам и ртом, и членом._

_Я вроде как пытал тебя при встрече,_

_Но ты смогла отбиться и пленить_

_Сердечко монстра в маске, и навечно,_

_Он был не в силах тягу обратить._

_Я до тебя во тьме тонул и мраке,_

_Теперь я жив и жажду твоих губ,_

_Слезой и спермой обмакнув бумаги,_

_Я напишу и тысячу книжух._

_Ответь, прошу, любовь в душе храня:_

_Рей, солнышко, ты выйдешь за меня?_

Рей ахнула, прикрыла рот ладонью и тут же расплакалась. Она всхлипывала слишком часто, чтобы выдать внятный ответ, но даже сквозь водянистую завесу Рей смогла разглядеть смятение Бена.

– О нет, – сказал он. – Прости. Стих – это перебор, не нужно было…

– Нет, нет, это… – Рей икнула. – Хорошо, Бен. Очень, очень хорошо, – снова задыхающиеся рыдания, но она так широко улыбнулась, что у неё заболели щёки. – Ты замечательный, за… – _ик,_ – …мечательный мужчина.

– О, слава Силе, – торопливо сказал Бен и усадил Рей себе на колени, книга зажалась между ними. Он заключил её лицо в ладони, глядя на Рей с обожанием. – Рей, ты выйдешь за меня? Сделаешь меня самым счастливым бывшим диктатором в галактике?

Рей кивнула, и по её щекам потекли новые слёзы.

– Для меня будет честью выйти за тебя. Я очень люблю тебя, Бен. И ты уже сделал меня самой счастливой бывшей мусорщицей в галактике.

Он поцеловал её – крепко и шумно. Их губы были солёными от слёз их обоих – Бен заплакал, как только она сказала «Для меня будет честью», и Рей всё продолжала безудержно икать, но это был самый идеальный поцелуй в истории вселенной.

Бен повалил её на покрывало, и книга впилась Рей в рёбра, но она сейчас была сосредоточена только на том, чтобы поглотить Бена целиком и полностью. Через пару секунд он выудил книгу и отбросил в сторону.

Рей вскарабкалась на Бена, сорвав с него рубашку так нетерпеливо, что порвала. Затем последовала её собственная одежда и начался период неловких попыток снять с Бена брюки, не прерывая поцелуя, но, в конце концов, они оба остались голыми. Рей оседлала его и одним плавным движением опустилась на член.

– Ты так хорошо наполняешь моё тело, – прошептала Рей ему в губы, когда он был внутри неё полностью. – Так же, как наполняешь моё сердце.

Он застонал и обнял её, крепко прижимая к себе.

– Ты невероятная, Рей. У тебя есть душа, похожая на звёздный свет, большое, как галактика, сердце и потрясающая, офигенская задница.

Рей засмеялась.

– Бен Соло, это на данный момент твоя лучшая сказанная пошлость.

– Я только начал, – пообещал он, и Рей невольно забеспокоилась. – Я мог бы облететь все три с половиной миллиона обитаемых систем галактики и всё равно не нашёл бы ничего более прекрасного, чем ты. Ты заставляешь меня верить в путешествия во времени, потому что, глядя на тебя, я вижу будущее.

Из-за этого отвратительно романтичного грязного разговора Рей снова заплакала. Она медленно качнулась над ним, наслаждаясь упорным сопротивлением члена в её нежной плоти.

– Ты – моё представление о рае, – сказала она ему.

Руки Бена скользнули к её заднице, плавно направляя её, и он начал двигаться.

– В словаре под термином «совершенство» должна быть твоя фотография.

– А ты бы стал моим определением «блаженства».

– До тебя я не знал счастья.

– Я была так одинока до встречи с тобой.

– Ты больше не одинока.

– И ты не одинок… мой будущий муж.

Бен всхлипнул и сжал её крепче, и через Связь Рей почувствовала его искрящееся благоговение, сливавшееся с её собственным. После этого они оба были уже не в силах говорить. Рей нежно целовала его – медленно, чувственно, скользя языком по его губам, пока его тело сплеталось с её. Бен держал её так крепко, что его лобковая кость ласково прижималась к клитору при каждом соприкосновении, и Рей начала двигаться быстрее, охваченная удовольствием.

Бен кончил с громким криком, Рей ахнула и откинула голову назад, когда его оргазм вызвал её собственный. По её телу бесконечной волной прокатилась радость, потому что сердце, разум и тело сошлись на одном: это был лучший момент в её жизни.

Когда всё закончилось, они лежали бок о бок на покрывале, тяжело дыша и глядя на дрейфующие облака, сплетя пальцы. Что-то впилось Рей в зад, она посмотрела и поморщилась, поняв, что лежит на очень потрёпанной копии _«Драгоценной находки мусорщицы»._

Она вытащила её из-под себя и показала Бену. Страницы были помяты и испачканы слезами и… о нет, очевидно, капли спермы попали на титульный лист.

– Мне очень жаль, – сказала она. – Это была такая великолепная книга, а я её испортила.

Бен провёл пальцами по каплям слёз и краю остывающего пятна спермы. Он не выглядел расстроенным. Вообще-то, даже широко улыбался.

– Она не испорчена. Ничуть. Это наша личная копия, и смесь спермы и слёз – дань уважения нашей любви.

Рей поморщилась.

– Как скажешь. Только не давай её никому взаймы почитать.

– Я бы никогда, – поклялся он. – Но я собираюсь поставить её в витрину, чтобы мы могли любоваться ею каждый день. Хочешь ещё раз на неё кончить? Может, в этот раз я доведу тебя до сквирта.

Она сдержала улыбку, подумав, сколько неловких разговоров ей предстоит на вечеринках из-за этой витрины.

– Ну, раз уж она всё равно испачкана, мы могли бы ещё и…

– Мысли мои читаешь, – он устало ей улыбнулся. – Дай мне несколько минут, и я буду готов.

Рей прижалась к нему, думая, как ей повезло.

– Кстати! – сказал Бен после нескольких минут тихих объятий. – Чуть не забыл рассказать тебе об идее для новой книги.

– Ооо! Расскажи, – Рей не была уверена, что _«Драгоценную находку мусорщицы»_ можно превзойти, но Бен был бесконечно творческим человеком, и его новая идея, без сомнений, поразит.

– Я собираюсь написать сборник стихов, – он убрал прядь волос с её лица, заправив за ухо. – Все в разных стилях, и все будут посвящены тебе.

Рей снова начала плакать. Если судить по стихотворению из предисловия, сборник Б.С. Кайссиса погубит её окончательно.

– Отличная идея.

– Сейчас я размышляю над заглавием. Думаю, _«Лижи, смейся, люби: сборник эротической поэзии Б.С. Кайссиса»._

– Идеально, – Рей мечтательно вздохнула. – Разве жизнь не удивительна? Несколько лет назад я пыталась выжить на пустынной планете, а ты терроризировал галактику. Теперь мы помолвлены и обсуждаем твою литературную карьеру, а всё началось с того, что твоя мама порекомендовала мне _«Тайную страсть мятежницы»._

– В этом и смысл любовных романов, – сказал Бен, целуя её в лоб. – Любое, казалось бы, несущественное событие может начать приключение всей твоей жизни. Романы учат нас отчаянно надеяться, безоговорочно любить и заниматься сексом как можно чаще.

– К слову об этом, – сказала Рей и нахмурилась. – Готов пролить на эту книгу ещё немного спермы?

– Ещё как. Ещё немного слёз я тоже готов добавить, – хмыкнул он и скользнул рукой между её бёдер. – Может, я напишу вторую часть: _«Лучший сквирт мусорщицы»._

Рей засмеялась.

– Только если напишешь ещё одну под названием _«Вкусная сперма диктатора»._

Он ухмыльнулся.

– Думаю, что и с этим справлюсь.

Когда через несколько часов они покинули поле, книга насквозь промокла и пахла борделем. Страницы были согнуты, корешок наполовину оторван, а название покрыто пятнами спермы и слёз.

Другими словами, эта книга была идеальна.


End file.
